Who said this was a good idea?
by 4me
Summary: It's about one fateful night when Rosalie decided to carry out her plan to get back at Leah enlisting one reluctant Emmett. The carefully laid plan was ruined when every little thing seems to go wrong. 2vamps with a plan, mix in some wolves you get chaos!
1. Rotten Luck

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**ROTTEN LUCK****  
Emmett POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked once again before we got to the point of no return.

"Don't you dare change your mind now," she hissed. I faltered under her piercing stare. Despite the alarm ringing off in my head, I couldn't help but feel excited. After living for so long I couldn't remember the last time I actually did anything that could land me in trouble. Death at the hands of the Volturi didn't count, what's death to me? I've lived a long life, death would be nothing to me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Leah Clearwater scorned is something I dread. As far as I'm concerned Sam got it easy because Emily is after all Leah's cousin. But what about me? What buffer do I have against her once she found out about this little scheme?

"Edward will find out, you know. If Alice hadn't seen what's going to happen and stop us first," I tried to reason with her.

"Edward's busy keeping an eye on Jacob and Alice won't be able to see this. Wolves and Alice's visions don't mix remember. Now just go and do it already." Rosalie was getting impatient.

"Baby, I don't think I can do this," I hesitated. This was beginning to look like a bad idea to me. At home, planning this whole thing it had made perfect sense. It was impersonal. But now with the cottage right in front of my eyes the whole thing seemed more real somehow.

"Emmett, do this for me," she switched tactics when she realised that intimidation was not working on me. She ran her hands down my chest. Her eyes locking on mine. Shit!

I pried her hands off me and tried to keep my wits with me. "Rose, baby, you know I'd do anything for you, right? But this is just not right. We have to back off now."

"We're really doing her a favour, you know. She must be so lonely with Seth hanging out with the boys from the other pack and Jacob busy with Nessie. Don't you see Emmett, she needs this," Rosaline coaxed. She moved closer to me. Her hands snaking up on my shoulders. "It would benefit all of us." She pressed her body onto mine. Her hands moving to my back making slow strokes and she grind against me. "This is so deliciously wicked, it's turning me on," she purred into my ear. She nipped at my earlobe and started raining kisses on my jaw and my neck. Next thing I knew she had my buttons undone and was making her way down, trailing kisses down my torso. I was getting hard and losing my mind fast. She stopped and looked up at me as she stroked me through my pants. I moaned. Damn, that felt good.

I quickly undid my pants and pulled down my boxers. She gave me that little smile of hers and took my cock in her hand. She started stroking slowly up and down the length and then with her other hand she rubbed her thumb on the head spreading my pre-cum. "Faster, baby," I encouraged her. I wrapped my hand around hers and moved it up and down faster. Then suddenly she stopped.

I was about to pull her back onto my cock when she put her lips on mine and kissed me. Pulling back she said,"Now get in there and get her." I was at loss for words. "She's all alone. Her body hot and tight. Just imagine how good that mouth of hers would feel like. Hot and wet," she whispered. I knew there was a catch. Rose never had deigned to give me a blow job, ever.

There I was with a hard on and faced with a difficult decision. I knew if I didn't go ahead with the plan Rosalie won't finish what she started. It was either I jack off or let Leah take care of it. I pulled my boxers and pants up and made my way to the cottage.

Rosalie had a satisfied smirk on her face. Damn it. She definitely had me there. I knocked on the door and waited for Leah to answer. Rosalie went around the cottage, probably trying to find an open window. Women are dangerous creatures. And they know what they want and they get it. I sighed feeling resigned to the doom ahead.

The door opened, revealing a sleepy Leah clad in a large t-shirt that went just above her knees and no pants. She sure got nice legs. Maybe it's all the running she does being a wolf. "What do you want?" Leah asked rubbing her eyes. Her sleepy voice sounded so sexy while her mussed up hair and oversized t-shirt made her look like a cute little girl. I couldn't remember why this was a bad idea. "Is something wrong?" she was beginning to get alarmed at my silence.

"No, nothing is wrong," I finally answered. Those legs of hers are downright distracting. I had to force myself to take my eyes off them. But this only made me notice her lips. _Just imagine how good that mouth of hers would feel like. Hot and wet._ Rosalie's words ringing in my head.

"Then don't come knocking on my door," she huffed and pushed at me. That was my undoing. Feeling the heat from her hand, I was set into action. I got in before she could close the door. "What the- "

I slammed the door shut and covered her lips with mine and pressed her body onto mine. She opened her mouth to say something but I took the opportunity and deepen the kiss. It had been too long since I last tasted a warm mouth. And this wolf in my arms was beyond warm. She was hot. The sensation was so overwhelming and I was getting light headed. I stopped the kiss and lifted her up to get her on the couch. She was gasping for breath. I had forgotten that she was human and needed to breathe.

I lay her down on the couch and proceed to slip my hands under her t-shirt. I found to my delight that she wasn't wearing any bra. I gave her breasts a squeeze. She hissed and tried to get up. I pushed her back down onto the couch and kissed her again. I pulled her up against me with one of my hand and tugged at her nipple with the other. She moaned into my mouth and put her legs around me, her hands making their way on my back and pulling me closer. She was grinding her hips against my erection. It felt so painfully good. She pulled back and looked me in the eye as she slipped her hands down into my pants.

"Oh, God," I moaned. Her hot grip felt better than Rosalie's cold hand. She was surprisingly gentle. She smiled at me shyly and took her hand out of my pants. Not again! Why is this happening to me? I was thinking of ways to coax her into giving me a blowjob when she nudged me back and I complied by sitting upright on the sofa. She straddled me and gave me a lingering kiss while her hands were busy tugging on my zipper. She slid down, pulling my pants and drawers off. Her eyes widen at the sight of my cock. I felt ridiculously flattered.

"You're big," she gulped, looking a tad frantic. Oh, oh! My size obviously intimidated her. I reached out and lift her chin, capturing her gaze and keeping the eye contact as I pulled her closer until she straddled me. She hadn't been wearing anything but the t-shirt so I was tortured by the marvel of her wet pussy.

I tried to get my mind of her pussy to avoid spilling my seed before we even got anywhere. I lifted her t-shirt and licked her nipple while squeezing her other breast. She seemed to enjoy that a lot. I stopped licking the nipple and pulled her t-shirt off. Then I gave the nipple a pinch and suckle it. This elicited a whimper and a moan from her. However I wasn't thinking straight or I would have thought of the possibility of her rubbing her pussy against me. Damn, that felt good against my cock. Aware that I stopped sucking her breast she pulled me onto the other one, lifting it up to offer to me.

She was making this hard on me this little one. Naked in my arms she looked so delicate, so fragile. I felt compelled to handle her gently while her responsive body egged me on making me wish I could just my cock into her ass without much ado. But everytime I see those eyes of hers and felt her gentle and almost hesitant touched I was determined to make this good for her. Yes, I owe her that much at least. Now all I had to do is exercise more control over my body.

"Emmett," she called out my name, her eyes questioning. I realised that she was still holding out her breast to me. She was blushing but still grinding her body onto mine. I grinned at that and took the breast she offered. I squeezed, pinched and suckled it, enjoying the gasps and moans escaping from her lips. She let out a distressed moan when I finally took my hands and mouth off her breasts.

I kissed my way down to her thighs and finally licking her wet pussy. Hissed and shuddered at the contact. My cold tongue was probably a shock to her body. She got used to the cold eventually. I inserted a finger into her pussy, pushing in and pulling out creating friction which had her moving her hips up and down, grinding her pussy against my hand. I added another finger and pumped faster. I could feel her walls tightening on me. Her hips were moving faster and ramming herself harder on my hand. She was getting close to her sweet release.

"Leah!" Seth was pounding on the door. I froze. Shit! Talk about bad timing.

**A/N:** Poor Emmett. Why is Seth at the door? Where is Rosalie? Read on to find out.

Reviews are welcomed. Any criticism will be noted, this is my first story and my writing skills need a lot of work.


	2. The More The Merrier

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**THE MORE THE MERRIER  
Seth POV**

Sam's pack was hanging out at Quil's place. It was like the old times when there was only one pack except Jacob and Leah weren't there. Jacob was with Nessie as usual while Leah would not be anywhere near Sam anytime soon. When will she get over him?

I was having a good time with the boys when I was attacked by my guilty conscience for leaving Leah to brood all alone. The brooding gets to me but she's still my sister and she must be feeling lonely. It's not like she can get together with her friends like before. I'm lucky I have Jacob and the other boys who are in the same boat. The whole phasing into wolf wasn't easy for Leah. She couldn't be with her friends now that she stopped aging. And those who knew and understand what was happening weren't the ones she could face. Emily would have been someone she could have confided into but ever since the whole Sam imprinting on Emily incident Leah never spoke to her again.

Maybe Rachel could be her friend. I don't think that would go well though what with Leah's black mood. Hmm… I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she alright on her own? Maybe she needs company. Yea, that would lighten up her mood. Then maybe she could be friends with Rachel.

"Hey, Seth, where are you going? It's still early. The party is just getting started," Jared called out.

"I'm done here. Leah's all alone at her cottage. I think I'll stop by there before it gets too late," I replied.

"Leah's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Stop worrying about her."

"You visiting Leah?" Embry shouted across the room. "I'm coming with you." He stumbled towards me, he had a little bit too much to drink. I was surprised he managed to get his words out clearly.

"Maybe you should stay," I said warily, noting the number of chairs and people he crashed into as he made his way to the door. "Why would you even want to come with me anyway? I don't think Leah's going to be too happy to see you right now."

"You know what, Seth, on the second thought maybe I should join you. Hey, maybe some of the boys would go too. The more the merrier, right?" There was something suspicious about Jared's sudden change of mind but I couldn't lay a finger on it. "After all you were worried about her being lonely," he added for a good measure.

I could hear Embry protesting against being left here. I might need help dealing with him later so it would be wise to have some of the guys there to help me. Leah's not going to like having a drunk over.

"So what do you say boys? Who's coming?" Jared asked. They were all looking at each other, as if they were having a silent communication. There was something going down and I had no idea what. Apparently everyone else was aware of something I'm not. I had a sinking feeling that I'm going to regret letting them tag along.

"I'm going to have to decline the offer. I don't think my presence will be appreciated," Sam shook his head and went to the kitchen. Thank god for small favours.

**Rosalie POV**

I can't believe this after all that planning and all that trouble getting Emmett to go along with the plan, I'm brought to halt by a stupid plant. There I was going round the cottage to get to a window when my clothes got caught in the stupid brambles. I struggled to get free but it seemed to make things worse, I was even more tangled up in the bushes. Damn, it. Argh!

I tried to calm down and tried to carefully free my clothes from the brambles instead. This was too slow and I'm running out of time. What if this takes too long and I missed the whole thing? What would be the point of this whole thing?

I panicked and pull myself free from the bushes ignoring the tears on my clothes. There's nothing I can do about it now. It's not like anyone is around to see me anyway, I shrugged off the sad state of my attire which left my body barely covered.

I peeked through each window I come across until I found them. Bingo! Target spotted. I got my camera out to capture the scene. My hearing was excellent so I heard every sigh, gasp and every moan, it was getting to me. I was fumbling with the camera. I could hear every breath she took, her breaths were shallow and getting faster. Shit she was close to finishing. I hurried up with the camera, switching it on and adjusting it to get them in focus on the small screen.

"Leah!"

Somebody was at the door, Seth if I'm not mistaken. Shit! It seems that everything was getting gin the way of my plan. What can I do now? They are not going to continue, are they? I couldn't help but hold on to that sliver of hope.

**Seth POV**

We finally made it to Leah's cottage. I was anxious to get in. Travelling with one drunken Embry was not something I care to repeat anytime soon. He was cheerful for some reason but having to help pick him up everytime he tripped was tiring. He was one heavy guy and the others who were tagging along weren't helping at all. They just watched him like he was some performing bear at a circus.

I wouldn't be surprised to find Embry suddenly performing some tricks. Weirder things had happened. And I was pretty sure whatever it was that the guys were keeping secret from me is going to come to light soon.

"Leah!" I pounded on her door. She better not be sleeping already because I'd wake her up no matter what. I'm not going to go back without seeing her. Hell, I might as well stay the night and let the others deal with Embry. Yes, that's what I should do. Serves them right. I smiled at the thought, feeling better already.

"What's taking her so long?" Jared wondered out loud.

"She might have gone to bed already," Quil deduced.

"What?" Embry straightened up. "I don't get to see her?" His ability to talk without slurring his words in a drunken condition never cease to amaze me. I just wished he could retain his balance and coordination too.

"Maybe we should go back. I don't think I want to wake her up." Quil was obviously scared of provoking Leah.

"Nooo!!!" Embry went for the door falling down only to get up on his knees and start pounding on the door. "Leeaaah!"

He kept on calling out for Leah and pounding on the door. He was loud enough to wake the dead. "I'm sure Leah would be awake now if she wasn't before. If she didn't open the door soon Embry may break through it eventually."

**Rosalie POV**

It wasn't just Seth at the door. I swear I could hear a number of different voices speculating whether Leah was already asleep or not and whether to go back or wake her up. One of them wasn't giving up. He was pounding hard at the door and shouting out Leah's name. Damn those wolves they're ruining everything. I put the camera back into my pocket. Emmett and Leah aren't going to continue with that racket outside. With the way things are going so far the door just might break leaving them both under the scrutiny of those wolves.

I stood there for a moment, unsure what to do next. I can't very well walk back to the Jeep now can I? I'd have to go back around the cottage and pass by the wolves. If my presence isn't damning enough I still have my torn clothes to think about. So I ended up sitting outside Leah's cottage waiting for the wolves to go away or get into the cottage. And what about Emmett? He's still inside. What's he going to do? He'll get caught if the wolves manage to get in. His scent is a dead giveaway. I'm surprised none of them realised my presence yet.

**Jared POV**

"Leeaaah," Embry called out. It was funny how pathetic he was. Everybody in the pack knows how much he missed Leah. Everytime we phase we get to see his thoughts, his fantasy, Leah clad in sexy lingerie, Leah moaning out in pleasure. It was weird to be having those images, to feel desire for Leah, but that's what happens when we get to see Embry's mind. I wondered how Sam felt about that, knowing that Embry was lusting after his ex-girlfriend. Sure he imprinted on Emily, I'd imprinted on Kim myself but that didn't stop me from feeling lust whenever I phased and my mind connected to Embry.

So when Embry said he wanted go with Seth to pay a visit to Leah, I had to go too. Things were bound to get very interesting and I sure don't want to miss it.

Hmm…something's not right. Why wasn't Leah opening the door? Nobody could have slept through the noise Embry was making. It was just not possible.

Something smells fishy and I'm starting to get wary. Wait something smells alright and I'm talking literally. I sniffed and caught the unmistakable scent of vampire.

"Vampire!" I shouted. "There is a vampire, I can smell it. Quick something is wrong. Maybe Leah got attacked by a vampire!"

Everyone was in alert. Some already phased into wolves. Embry grew more frantic, he kept pounding at the door screaming for Leah, this time he was definitely aiming to break it down.

A/N: Ah, I think we're definitely got a lot to look forward too. Things are getting exciting, yes?

I'll update soon. Please review.


	3. I'll Huff&Puff&I'll Blow Your House Down

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**I'LL HUFF & I'LL PUFF & I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN  
Leah POV**

I was knee deep in trouble. It all started when I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I should have ignored it back then and just go back to sleep. But no, I'd just have to answer the door. What a stupid move. It didn't seem to be much of a deal, I mean how was I to know how much trouble it would lead to.

So there I was still sleepy, opening the door. Who did I find at the door? Emmett that's who. I had no idea why he was there in the first place, now that I think back I still don't know why he was knocking on my door. Any I asked him what he wanted but he didn't answer. Thoughts of Seth or Jacob in trouble flashed through my mind, I mean what else was I to think when he shows up late at night at my door and then not talking. I thought he wasn't talking because he was trying to figure out how to break the bad news to me. I got alarmed. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, dreading the answer.

I was relieved when he finally told me that nothing was wrong. At the same time I was pissed off at him. What was he trying to do scaring me like that? And late at night no less, waking me up from a good night sleep. So I told him off and pushed him away, so I can go back to bed.

I don't know what got into him but suddenly he barged in and slammed the door shut. The guy was moved fast. "What the- " I didn't get to finish my sentence, his lips were on mine and when I opened my mouth to voice my objection to this he pushed his tongue into my mouth and deepen the actually felt kind of nice, he didn't even taste of blood. For a moment I remembered how it was with Sam. I haven't been with anyone after him. Then the whole wolf transformation thing got in the way. How was I supposed to have a normal relationship when I'm literally hot and not aging? Not even the boys in the pack had made any pass on me despite my being naked everytime I phased into a wolf and phased back again into human. Was I that undesirable? Sam used to make me feel beautiful but now he had eyes for Emily only. I banished the memory of Sam. Determined to make the most of the situation, which at the moment was comprised of a vampire kissing me like mad. The why's pushed to the back of my mind I gave let myself enjoy the kiss.

So I couldn't resist the kiss but I should have known better than to continue on. It was a long lingering kiss but it did end eventually and I got to breathe in the much needed air. I could have and should have ended it all right there and I wouldn't be in this mess I'm in right now.

But you got to give me credit for trying to get off the couch when he started touching my breasts. I did try but he held me down and kissed me senseless. I got to hand it to him the guy knows how to kiss. I was pretty much stopped thinking altogether from that point onwards. Until I saw his how big he was. His erectionwas BIG! I actually said it out loud. Did he hear that? I tried hard to hide my shock and distress. I have no one else to compare him to except Sam. And I had thought Sam's was big. Is this even possible? It's not normal is it? Maybe it's one of those vampire's quirks.

I don't think I hid it that well, he seemed to have noticed my discomfort and tilted my chin up to lock my gaze onto his. Well, it was easy to lose myself in his golden eyes. He pushed my t-shirt up until my breasts were exposed to his eyes. I was starting to feel self conscious but before I could pull my t-shirt down to cover myself I felt his tongue on me. It was deliciously cold, licking one of my nipples, the coldness was different than that of his hands and body, maybe it was the wetness. All the while his other hand was squeezing my other breast. Once again I was swept away in the pleasure lost my ability to think clearly. Long story short, my brother interrupted and right when I almost reached my orgasm too.

So there I was trouble at my door. Emmett right above me, unmoving. I was hoping Seth would just go away assuming I'm asleep when I didn't get the door. He might have if it weren't for Embry who began calling out my name and pounding at the door, the noise was just too loud for me to pretend I was asleep. I pushed Emmett back and stood up. Mmm… his fingers were still in me and I couldn't help but moan at the sensation I felt as they slid out. Fortunately I wasn't loud enough for Seth or Embry or whoever else might be there at my door to hear.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Emmett, keeping my voice low. I put on the t-shirt I was wearing earlier on. Emmett got dressed too. He was probably thinking the whole time because he got this pensive look on his face and it took him a quite some time to button up his shirt, he didn't get all the buttons in the right holes the first few attempts.

"Do you have any strong smelling perfume?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could get a word out somebody outside was shouting 'Vampire'. Oh, no. Apparently somebody got a whiff of the vampire smell and thought I had been attacked by a vampire, and the bloody genius was shouting out his theory at everyone. Great. Embry's voice was getting louder and he was pounding harder on the door. I could hear some howling and growling too, they probably phased into wolves already except for Embry whose decidedly human voice was still shouting out my name at the top of his lungs and was still pounding on the door.

"How good are you at lying?" Emmett asked.

**Seth POV**

Just as Seth predicted Embry broke through the door. Still on his knees he scrambled to get inside. A few of the guys were growling and baring their fangs, ready to pounce on any vampire that dashed out the door. No, vampire showed up. We all went in.

"What are you guys doing here? Leave right now!" Leah scowled, hands on her hips. She looked perfectly alright. This was getting confusing.

"I smelled a vampire," I said raising any eyebrow speculatively. I couldn't have had imagined it, even the others smelled it.

"There's no one here. You probably smelled those clothes," Leah swung open the door to her room pointing to a pile of clothes. "I had to wear something when I phased back into human at the Cullens' place. Those are the clothes they lent."

I sniffed about, trying to find the source of the smell. The smell was strongest at the lump of clothes. Well it was obviously only clothes, not a vampire, and the only places a vampire could hide were under the bed behind the door, in the closet and in the bathroom. I couldn't smell any vampire at those places.

"Satisfied?" Leah scowled. That girl seriously needed to lighten up. I can't remember the time when she ever smiled. Then again I never really looked at her until she joined the wolf pack. By then Sam had already turned her sour with the whole imprinting on Emily incident.

"Then why didn't you open the door?" Seth asked, sounding miffed. "You made us worry."

Embry was still sniffing about. Seriously, I wonder if the guy could even smell anything at all in his drunken state. Then he flashed a smile. Weird.

"Leah you smell like sex," he grinned. "Are you playing with yourself? Let me help you." While everyone was still processing his words he grabbed Leah by the waist, his hand going up her thighs under her t-shirt. He didn't get far though, Leah smacked him in the head and pushed him away.

"Get the hell out of here! All of you," she yelled angrily. It would have been impressively more intimidating if her face wasn't flush with a telltale blush. I surreptitiously took a sniff as I'm sure everyone else were doing too and sure enough there was a smell of wet pussy in the air.

Drunken Embry sure was entertaining, lose tongue and all. Coming here tonight was a great idea. This would have been too good to miss. "I want you Leah. Come on, I'll make it good for you."

"Damn you Embry. That's my sister you're talking to!" Seth was furious. He was dragging Embry away from Leah who was standing still blushing prettily. That made a nice change for once, she was a pretty picture when she wasn't scowling. She got nice legs too.

**Rosalie POV**

That was a close call. She managed to fool the wolves. All in all the lies were nicely done. And that big goofball help tied it all together. How tactless of him to blurt out those embarrassing words, good for me though.

I was still hiding but I heard every word they uttered. Seth had thrown the bumbling idiot out. They were all one by one apologising to Leah. Somehow I don't think they're sorry at all.

After apologising they all left. Now maybe Emmett could go back to nailing the girl. Except one of them had apparently gone back to the cottage. What now? This was getting frustrating. Trust the wolves to muck things up.

A/N: How was that people? Who do you think it was that went back to the cottage? Where's Emmett? And what of Rosalie and her plan?

Next chapter coming up soon. Bye for now.

Please review, I want to know how you guys find the story. Thanks.


	4. And So It Continues

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**…AND SO IT CONTINUES  
Quil POV**

The front door was open so I entered quietly, closing the door behind me. I saw her huddled against the wall next to the couch with her hands wrapped around her legs and her head bowed down so her face was hidden. Was she crying?

"Leah," I said cautiously as I lowered myself to sit beside her. "Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why are you still here?" she asked, her voice muffled. It was as if I was a participant in one of those tv game show where you have to answer all of the questions correctly to win the prize money and it all comes down to the last question, all or nothing.

"Um, you know I imprinted on Claire right," I finally said after deliberating what to say. I paused for a while, afraid that the mention of Claire had reminded Leah of Emily and Sam. Everyone knows that Leah turned bitter because of Sam's imprinting on Emily. I looked at her to gauge her reaction. It was hard since I couldn't see her face. "Anyway, I love Claire a lot but…" I found it hard to continue. I cleared my throat a couple of times but it didn't make it any easier to say what I wanted to say. Restless and nervous about what I had to say, I started moving about until I was facing her. That's when I realised she wasn't wearing any panties. Her current pose enable me to see her pussy.

I averted my eyes, lest she caught me staring. This was pointless though, by the time I pulled my gaze up I found her watching me. I'm so dead. I felt my mouth gape open with shock and trepidation of what she would do to me for this transgression. Well, seeing that I'm doomed either way I might just as well say what I came to say. What have I got to lose? "I'm a healthy hot blooded man. I have needs." Spurred on by the sudden of bout recklessness, I reached out and started stroking her legs. She just kept staring at me. Encouraged by the fact that she hadn't rejected me, I moved my hand a bit higher. Her thighs were soft and smooth, I liked the way it felt against my skin. "So what do you say Leah?"

She blinked her eyes. "This isn't a dream is it? Did you just asked me to sleep with you? So to you I'm someone to take care of your baser needs while your precious love is growing up?" Her voice raising with fury. She slapped my hand away. "What do you think I am? A whore?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" I protested. "Not at all. I do respect you and all. It's just that you're not seeing anyone at the moment so I just thought-"

"That I'm up for grabs? That you can just screw me."

To my horror she began to cry, tears flowing steadily. Silent heart wrenching tears.

**Rosalie POV**

"Hurry up and leave already. Just get whatever it is you came back for and scram," I hissed softly. Get on with the program people. I got a plan to execute.

I didn't know the exact moment when I became aware of the presence behind me. I had been too focused on what was happening inside, making it easy for someone to sneak up on me. But something made me more alert of my surrounding. Then it hit me, it was the scent. _Wolf_. There was no mistaking that smell. I freaked out. How was I supposed to explain my presence here? Moreover Sam's pack aren't exactly in good terms with us vampires and are just abiding the pact made so long ago.

"Look what I found," he said softly. I noted the eagerness in his voice which strangely enough was almost playful even. He was probably relishing the thought of killing me, the sadistic bastard. I felt shivers down my spine. Having been caught unaware brought back the memories of long ago. I was reminded of the time shortly before becoming a vampire. I remembered my fiancé although I couldn't recall his face, the joy I felt with my upcoming nuptials, the horror I felt during the attack and the hurt I felt at my fiancé's subsequent betrayal.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist. Alarm bells started ringing in my head. I felt his breath down my neck. No, not again! Why am I reduced to a cowering mess? Am I not a vampire? I'm no longer that helpless, powerless girl back then. I'm stronger now. So why is it that I can't move? I felt like crying but vampires can't cry. How stupid is it that I can't even cry to feel better. I was really scared. It was no different than being a human since my memories had rendered me powerless. I desperately wanted to scream out for Emmett – anyone even Leah – but I couldn't find my voice.

"I like your hair, so smooth and silky," he fingered my hair. I stood still with fear. Closing my eyes I prepared myself for the brutality that would follow. Why does this happen to me? Haven't I've been through enough? _Someone please help me._

**Emmett POV**

I felt uncomfortable squeezed in this small space. My nose was hurting from the strong perfume because of my keen sense of smell. But that was the point of the whole thing. To escape detection I'd hidden in Leah's closet. Leah's not what you call a typical girl, she does not have a big closet full of clothes. It seems that she own only a few articles of clothing. I wonder if this was because of her werewolf lifestyle or just the way she is. Would she be dressing up all the time like any other girl if she had been living a normal life? She'd look great in a dress, one that shows off her legs and cling in all the right places. I imagined her in a dress I once saw in one of Alice's catalogue.

For a while I'd forgotten the strong fragrance. It'd been necessary to spray a liberal amount of the perfume on the clothes before I climbed into her laundry basket and covered myself with the clothes. One of the werewolves had actually looked into the closet, trying to sniff me out. I would've been found out if it weren't because of the perfume which disguised my scent. Luckily the sniffer weren't persistent enough to poke around in the laundry basket when he didn't smell any vampire in the closet.

"Satisfied?"

Apparently the sniffer was done searching the place. Are the werewolves staying for long? Despite the fact that they didn't find any vampire they might not leave straight away. That's not what they came for in the first place right? "Then why didn't you open the door?" Seth asked. "You made us worry." Damn, I forgot about that. How is she going explain that? We've only gone through the borrowed clothes explanation for the vampire smell.

Instead of Leah's voice answering Seth's question, I heard another guy's voice. Wait did I hear that right? Did I just hear that guy say Leah smell like sex and actually offered his service? That couldn't be right. I mean who on their right mind would have had the audacity to say something like that to a girl loud and clear in front of other guys, one of whom is her own brother no less. I tried to listen more carefully, Leah was yelling, wanting them to leave. Apparently I haven't misheard anything, the same guy I heard earlier was telling Leah that he wanted her. I'm beginning to question the werewolves' lifestyle, maybe they need to be more in touch with their human side so that they'd be more civilized. If I didn't know better I would have thought that they were brought up by wolves.

Poor Leah she must be really embarrassed right now. Fortunately Seth was there to take care of that guy, I feel like strangling that guy myself and was raring to do so despite being in hiding at the moment. If Seth didn't properly trash him tonight I would be more than happy to finish him off. That bastard!

After apologising to Leah they were finally leaving, about time, I was getting cramped up confined in the laundry basket. Although it could be considered big to me it wasn't big enough. Anyway there I was, about to climb out after making sure everyone had left, but then some asshole decided to come back and it wasn't Seth. It wasn't the bastard who humiliated Leah either. Fortunately I was still well hidden. I wondered who it was and why he came back. The guy had better hurry up and leave soon.

I couldn't see them so I listen. Hmm, nothing. then a low voice calling out Leah's name, thank god for super hearing, being a vampire definitely has its benefits other than the immortality. The conversation, if I can even call it that considering the fact that aside of asking what he wanted Leah had yet to say anything else, sounds pointless. I mean for god sake just get to the point already and what's with the long pauses in between? Did he really need that long to catch his breath? He was just talking not running a marathon or doing anything strenuous.

Imprinted on Claire, love Claire, bla, bla, bla… and more silence. If I had found what he was saying the epitome of the word boring the next part of that very same conversation was the exact opposite. It was something akin to an atomic bomb. The effect was practically mind-blowing. This guy on no uncertain terms had made a proposition – an invitation to an affair or basically just plain fucking sex – while saying he loves another girl. I don't know who was the worse scum, the guy who said he wanted her in front of other people or this guy who gave her such crude, insulting proposition.

Then again who am I to judge? I myself had barged in her home, uninvited and proceeded to ravish her just like that. And to make matters worse there's Rosalie's little scheme which I must admit had slipped my mind. How does that measure in the scum of the earth meter? I was beginning to feel the effect of my guilty conscience.

**Leah POV**

What's happening? Why am I getting indecent proposals? Do I look that desperate? Am I? I recalled the interlude with Emmett. Who am I kidding? I was willing – eager in fact – to participate in the make out session. If it hadn't been for the surprise visit from my brother and his cronies I'd probably have been screwed senseless by now. And Emmett belongs to Rosalie, I'm pretty sure they are married, so how was that any different from Quil's situation? It wasn't as if Emmett had declared any intention other then sex.

I felt like life had at last manage to bring me down so low I finally couldn't find the strength or will to fight back and stand up again. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Somehow now that I started crying I felt like crying my heart out for all the times I kept them in check. Since I had fallen down so low why shouldn't I forsake any pride I had - if there's any left - and pathetically indulged in self pity? Only Quil was here to witness this crying session and how much lower can I fall in his eyes?

"Oh for god sake stop it." Quil's outburst shocked me so much that I actually stopped crying. "Get real will you. It's not like you love me anyway. I know for fact that you're not seeing anyone, you haven't imprinted either so I naturally thought we could get together. You could've walked away when you found someone else no strings attached."

Okay, I didn't see that coming. I was too taken aback to react.

"You know what, I don't need this. I don't get how you women think. Frankly I don't give a damn to try to know what's in your mind. I don't care what anyone other than Claire think." With that he just walked out.

I stared at the door long after he was gone. I couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

**A/N**: Who do you think sneaked up on Rosalie? Is a knight in shining armour coming to the rescue?

Seth's making an appearance in the next chapter too. What trouble is he going bring with him this time?

I'm having so much fun with this story, I love surprises.

Please review people. I wanna know if how you find different POVs since I tend to backtrack in the story whenever I switched the POV. Do you find that a nuisance?


	5. Mischief Thou Art Afoot

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**MISCHIEF THOU ART AFOOT…****  
Seth POV**

I was furious. Was that why Jared insisted on taking him and the others along? Those bastards! Had he seen this coming? How could he?

I had got to be dreaming, what other explanation is there for this nightmare. If not then this will surely cause me to have nightmares for the nights to come.

I didn't know what to do, hell, what could I do apart from kicking their sorry asses? And how do I deal with Embry? The guy most probably didn't mean to humiliate Leah like that. That I'm quite sure about. But regardless of his intentions and his soberness – or rather lack of it, the fact is he did disgrace my sister.

What should I do? What would anyone do in my shoes? Maybe I should as someone else for advice, but who? The guys here tonight are out of question and so is Sam. What about Paul? Then there's still Jacob and he'd probably understand, he got his sister Rachel, so he'd understand my dilemma.

Resolved to consult Jacob, I felt a lot lighter. I've absolute confidence in my alpha. Mind you that I had just solved one part of the problem so I was understandably relieved. This did not last however when I realised that Embry was nowhere in sight. I'd wanted to warn him to stay away from Leah, and maybe beat some sense into him. But how am I going to do that when he's not here?

"Shit, where's Embry?" I asked the boys. Everyone was looking at each other trying to find Embry in their midst. "Has anyone seen Embry?" My voice was rising.

"Do you think he'd fallen in a ditch or something?" Jared asked. "He's probably passed out."

"I don't recall seeing him since we left the girl's place," one of the guys said. I have no idea what his name was, he's one of the new member of the pack.

"I didn't see him either," another guy confirmed. The others seemed to agree with them. Nobody seemed to have seen Embry.

"He might have passed out somewhere near Leah's," Jared concluded. He didn't sound convincing at all.

"Where do you really think he is?" I asked him menacingly. I swear I was almost growling at that point. The night was taking its toll on me.

"I really do think he's out cold somewhere," Jared insisted but I was no more convinced than the first time he suggested that. I grabbed him by his shirt and stared him down. This time I was definitely growling like a feral animal without the benefit of phasing.

I could sense Jared faltering, I must have looked like some rabid dog and it's common sense that rabid dog are beyond reasoning. "You better start talking," I threatened.

"He could have passed out somewhere…" he was saying. I shot him a glare, almost daring him to lie. "…or he could have… I mean I don't know for sure…but…well…he might have gone back to get Leah," he finished quickly, pulling away from my grip when his words hit me. "He likes her, okay. He missed her badly. He'd been thinking of her all the time," he tried to explain. "He won't hurt her you know. Embry's a nice guy."

I felt a thousand kinds of fool right then. Why didn't it occur to me at all? I should have kept an eye on that guy. I phased and started running back to Leah's place. I'd better not find that guy harassing Leah because he's better of passed out in a ditch somewhere considering what I'd do to him if I found him with Leah.

**Jared POV**

How I was to know this would have happened? It wasn't funny anymore. Murder is no laughing matter and Seth's out for blood if he found Embry anywhere near Leah. That guy looked positively mad. There's no talking to him right now. What can I do? Embry's not in any condition to fight Seth. Seth could very well kill the guy.

This is why you shouldn't choose a girl with any potentially dangerous father or brothers. They tend to be a protective lot. I mean imprinting leaves no choice but Embry didn't imprint on Leah so why her of all people? He might as well have gone for a vampire – he wouldn't have been in any more danger than he already is. I phased and so did the others.

_Okay boys we have to do something. Split into three groups. I need the fast runners in one group, they need to find Embry before Seth does. I suggest you search at Leah's first. If he's not there then there won't be any urgent need to find him. The remaining group need to surround Seth and try to stop him or at least slow him down so that the runners can get to Leah's first. Alright let's go!_ We were already running when I communicated the command.

I hope no human had somehow decided to have a walk or to camp out in the woods tonight because they would have been scared shitless if they saw us right now. An alarm would be raised about huge wolves running around in the woods. We don't need one more problem on top of the ones we already have.

**Alice POV**

"Jaz," I held his hand in mine. I need the comfort I feel whenever I touched him.

He took me in his arms and just held me close. "What is it baby?" he asked. His voice soothing and he seems to be projecting a sense of calmness to me.

Hmm… one of the good things about Jasper's ability to read emotions is that he knows exactly how I'm feeling. People always say things like 'I do know how you feel' or 'I can also feel what you're going through' but they rarely do. How can someone know _exactly_ how you feel? But with Jasper it isn't impossible, he does know – he really does. It's one of the things I liked about him although it's also one of the things I didn't like about him too – there are times when I don't want him to know what I feel, thank god this rarely happened. I loved him and therefore I naturally want to share my feelings with him most of the time.

"It's Rosalie and Emmett," I finally said to him. He didn't say anything. He just ran his hand soothingly up and down my arm. This is another thing that I liked about him – he waits patiently for me to finish what I wanted to say, he never rushes me. "I…I couldn't see them. I mean I can see their future, I think this is because it involves the Quileute werewolves."

"Why does that worries you? This probably just means that they're going to run into Jacob, Seth or Leah," Jasper reassured me.

If only it were that simple. I looked into his eyes and told him the whole thing – that I stopped seeing their future for a while now and I'm pretty sure that bumping in those three wolves wouldn't have affected my visions this long. I'm getting a headache from these flickers in my mind as I tried so hard to focus on getting Rosalie and Emmett in my visions.

"Maybe we should just give them a call. Yeah, that's what we could do, we'll just check up on them." Jasper whipped out his cell and dialled Emmett's number. Now why didn't I think of that? I smiled and lied down with my head resting on his chest.

**Emmett POV**

That shithead! I scrambled out of my hiding place without further thoughts. Everything else be damned that guy just did something unforgivable. He had already gone out of the house but I could still see him and I could have easily caught up but then I saw Leah on the floor her face blank. I hesitated for a minute and finally decided that Leah needed me to be here and comfort her rather than out there beating the hell out of that guy.

I sat down beside her and pulled her onto my lap. "Everything's alright, Leah. Don't worry. Don't listen to what that guy just said." I just held her close and kept whispering reassurances into her ear. She was stiff as a board and too silent. I hoped she would recover from this. If not then I'll kill that guy for sure, the old pact be damned. I don't care if I cause a war between the Quileute wolves and the vampires. This girl had been through too much, somebody has to give her a break. She'd been tough, now it's way past time for someone to be tough for her.

It'd hit me then that I wanted to be that someone. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to give her everything. With that Rosalie's plan came to mind. I made up my mind to follow through with a slight change in the plans. _Sorry, Rose._

**Quil POV**

Why did I say that to her? I was about to comfort her when I saw those tears fall but something just snapped inside me and I wanted her to stop wallowing in her misery and self-pity. She had to get over Sam and stop brooding. It wasn't doing her any good, she only ended up making herself miserable. But still what I just said was too harsh. I wanted to take back my words but I think she just needed time alone right now, she wouldn't want me to get back in there anytime soon.

That's when something pummelled right into me. I was knocked down flat on my back. I looked up and saw a huge wolf. I recognised him, it was Seth. "What are –"

Seth was growling menacingly. Some of the boys from my pack had us surrounded, all of them had phased into wolves. I was alarmed. Something was wrong.

Jared phased back into human and walked into the circle. "Seth, you need to calm down."

Seth got off me and phased back too. "Easy for you to say, he's not after your sister."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look he may not even be there," Jared reasoned.

"So it wouldn't hurt to have a look now is there?" Seth spat back.

"What's going on?" I asked the others when it was obvious that neither Jared nor Seth was going to answer. One of the boys phased back and told me what happened. "He's not there. I just left Leah's place and Embry wasn't there."

"Why should I believe you?" Seth wouldn't take my word for it.

"Fine let's get there. But you might want to stay human, all of you. We might get spotted by someone." I nodded reassuringly to Jared. "It's okay Jared, he's not going to find Embry at Leah."

Seth seems to reconsider my word. Nonetheless we ended up walking to Leah's place anyway. We walked in silence. No one had anything to say or dared to say anything.

"Stop!" Jared said suddenly. This got Seth suspicious. "I can smell vampire." Jared explained quickly and went down on his belly. The rest of the pack follow suit – myself included. We got a view of Leah's place from where we're hiding. There was a figure walking away from Leah's. I sniffed and sure enough this person was a vampire.

"I thought Leah said the smell was from the clothes she borrowed."

"Shh, just wait until he gets closer, you know how fast those vampires can be," Jared advised.

So there we were waiting for the vampire to get closer. Then vampire stopped in his tracks. He probably smelled us already. We were about to make our move when the figure continued walking towards us. I was beginning to have doubts about this, after all a vampire would have known well enough to avoid us.

As the figure got near enough for us to pounce on, it was very clear that it was a girl. A very hot blonde who I might add was only clad in her bra and skirt. I think I've seen her before. Yup, she one of the Cullens. She looked distracted. Her hands were busy pulling on her top. She adjusted the top and her skirt before going into some shrubbery.

"Rosalie," Seth uttered dumbstruck. The vampire didn't seem to notice us as she drove away. "What is she doing here?"

"Is she a vampire?" somebody asked and sniffed. "Damn! She is a vampire. Too bad, she's hot."

Another guy also sniffed then after a while he reluctantly remarked, "There a wolf scent on her and … sex."

Silence ensued. Then the implication hit home. No doubt in everyone's mind that Leah Clearwater is a lesbian and that vampire was her lover.

Seth paled. He was obviously having a hard time accepting this. Was this why Leah didn't want me? It never occurred to me that she preferred girls after all she did date Sam a while back.

"Well, at least she's got a good taste," Jared consoled. "So, uh, about Embry…"

"No, I don't think we should bother Leah right now. Quil did say that he didn't see him there," Seth sighed. "Wait a minute. How did you know that? Weren't you with us?"

**A/N:** I fell asleep after work yesterday which is why I only posted this chapter now.

I know I promised Lenaii that I'll disclose the identity of the person who snuck up on Rosalie in this very chapter but I decided to stop here and move that bit up in the next chapter.

So next chapter we'd find out what'd happened to Rosalie, note that she walked away in one piece while the other person is nowhere to be seen? Makes you wonder if she beat the crap out of that person right?

Well don't forget to review. And thank you to those who'd already reviewed.


	6. Take Thou What Course Thou Wilt

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

A/N: I took longer to post this chapter because it's been hard to fit it all together. I'm still not satisfied with the way I put this chapter together.

So anyways here it is. It's a bit longer that the other chapters. Enjoy…

**…TAKE THOU WHAT COURSE THOU WILT****  
Jasper POV**

Emmett wasn't answering his phone. What is he up to? Is he really in trouble as Alice thought? I got to his voice mail. "Hey, Emmett, this is Jasper. Look Alice is pretty concerned about you and Rosalie. Could you call us back?"

That caught Alice attention I could feel her getting wary.

"It's nothing baby, I'm just going to call him again." I redialled Emmett's number straightaway. _Get the phone man, answer my call._

"I'll try calling Rosalie," Alice offered. I just nodded while listening to the ringing tone on my phone. What's taking Emmett so long? _Pick up the phone man._

Did those two got into trouble with the other wolves from Sam's pack? In my mind I was seeing all sorts of different scenarios all of which had the same theme Rosalie and Emmett in some sort of danger, their lives on tenterhooks, and finally their death on the hands of some huge ferocious wolves. I shook those images off my mind.

"Uhh!" Alice perked up.

"She answered? Ask her if Emmett's with her," I instructed.

"No. It's not that. She hadn't answered but I can see her now. I saw her coming up the stairs. She's probably on her way here," Alice explained. "She's safe."

"But she's not answering her phone? They might have lost their phones or something. I mean why wouldn't they answer our calls?" I deduced.

"I didn't see Emmett though," Alice said softly. A small frown on her face.

"Don't worry yourself over nothing. The only thing we can do now is to wait for Rosalie to come." I stroked her hair and pulled her close.

**Rosalie POV**

Why isn't anyone coming to save me? Am I beyond saving? I feel so worthless and too damaged inside. Who is this weak person? It can't be me, this isn't my body. I'm strong now. Not strong enough inside, I grudgingly admitted to myself. I was shaking uncontrollably.

The fingers running through my hair was now caressing my face down my arm. He buried his face into my hair. "Your hair smells nice." But I muddled it all up with my past. I was so confused and couldn't tell for sure where the present ends and my memory starts.

I vaguely hear his sweet compliment, but I could also hear the long ago taunts from my fiancé's friends. I feel his gentle hands but I also recall the manhandling I'd endured in the past. My mind was hurting from trying to separate the past from the present, but I managed to sort them out.

"I missed you, honey," he said. He slipped off my top slowly. His fingers grazing my skin lightly as he pulled the material off me. It sent shivers down my spine. I was getting more and more wound up. I was a bundle of nerves. My hands were trembling and my knees shaking. I didn't think I could stay on my feet, I thought for sure my knees were going to give out and I'll collapse. His hands fumbled under my skirt and pull down my panties. I felt a tremor going through my whole body. I was scared shitless and he hadn't even got rough with me yet. How was I going to survive when it eventually gets violent?

My mind frantically tried to come up with something to get out of this situation. I can't go through this again. This time I won't be able to heal inside. I'd be finished, done for. I might as well let the Volturi kill me. He'd already got me on my knees. I had to think of something fast. He nibbled at my earlobe and rain little kisses down my jaw and neck. I was shocked by my body's reaction – apparently my body ceased to recognise the threat and decided to feel the pleasure from his ministrations. All this because he hadn't gotten rough with me yet. He breathed me in and nuzzled my neck burying his face in my hair. He pushed me forward so that I was both on my hands and knees. Lifting my skirt up, he stroked my ass. "You have a very nice ass." He gave it a squeeze with both hands.

It took me a while to realise he wouldn't anything but gentle and that his words weren't going to be harsh either. This wasn't anything like that awful memory. This is getting more confusing. What is it with the wolves? I can't begin to understand this person's way of thinking. What is he trying to do by being gentle? Is it so that I'd be more cooperative?

This is so absurd. Here I am trying to second guess a rapist, who seemed to have no idea how to act like one. Or was a more complex one. At least he wasn't hurting me…yet. He'd rattled my nerves but physically he hadn't been brutal.

Oh god what is happening to me? Here I am thinking how gentle and sweet he is. Damn his rotten soul, is this his goal – to mess up my mind?

**Leah POV**

Quil had shocked me to the core. I never felt so awful. It seems that I don't even have the right to have any feelings, any hope. With Sam I'd been dreaming for a family, a blissful future. Now I've lost everything, even the chance of another dream.

I didn't know how it came about – when did he even get out of the closet – but there I was sitting in his lap. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but his voice was relaxing and I just took comfort in that. Knowing full well that he belonged to Rosalie and that in time he'd leave me too, I decided to just let things be until then. I wanted to keep him close as long as I can.

Until the time he would finally walk away I wanted to stop thinking of everything else and pretend for a moment that he was mine to keep. That we actually have a relationship and that we have a future together. I'm going to dream, I deserve to dream even if it's a hopeless one.

I need this dream to keep me going. I _need_ it to keep living the rest of my godforsaken existence.

His phone was ringing. Thank god that thing didn't ring when the pack was here. He didn't make a move to answer it though. He just kept on rocking me slowly in his lap. I closed my eyes and began to dream. Dream that beautiful life I'm never going to have, the children I'll never conceive. I dream of the little tykes running around as I made dinner. That's one of the thing I regretted the most when I became this wolf-freak, I've always wanted to have children and now that is impossible for me. Even adoption is impossible because of my condition. I sighed. And dream of being normal.

**Jasper POV**

"There she is," I informed Alice. She straightened up and ran to greet Rosalie.

"Thank god you're fine," Alice gave Rosalie a hug. Rosalie just looked at her silently. "Uh… well I thought you got into trouble with the Sam's pack," Alice elaborated. "I couldn't see your future and you didn't answer your phone."

"I'm fine. I just need a rest," Rosalie tersely replied.

I wasn't buying it. I caught the feeling of sadness and weariness from her mixed with some anger and frustration. Our eyes met and she realised that I knew what she was feeling. _The question is what happened?_ She didn't say anything, pretending that nothing was amiss.

"But what about Emmett? He's not back yet and he's not answering his phone either. I thought he was with you," Alice persisted in interrogating her.

"He was with me but I'm not sure when he'll be back. He's fine." With that Rosalie got into her room and effectively shutting Alice out. She couldn't have made it any clearer that she wanted to end the conversation.

"Jaz, is she really fine?" Alice asked me her eyes pleading.

I don't know what to say, it was clear what she wanted to hear but I don't want to lie to her and I don't think she'd appreciate that either. So I said the only thing I could think of to get myself out of the tight spot. I told her a partial truth. I told her that Rosalie was giving off a complex mix of emotions. I also suggested that we get Edward to find out what happened to her because Rosalie didn't look like she was going to tell us. "We need Edward to read her mind."

"I'm not sure about this, what if something did happen with the wolves? What would happen? I think we should respect Rosalie's wishes. She'll tell us when and if she decides to," Alice said thoughtfully. "She here and safe and according to her Emmett is safe too. That's all that matters right now. The rest can wait."

**Jacob POV**

I tickled Nessie making her giggle continuously. Edward was watching over us, frowning in disapproval. He never quite got over the shock he got when he first found out that I'd imprinted on his daughter. Sometimes it gets to me too, after all I'm going to marry Nessie eventually despite Edward's reservations and then he'll be my father-in-law and to my discomfort Bella would be my mother-in-law. How awkward things are. But I'd get Nessie and that's all that matters in the end.

There was a knock on my door. I looked at the time. Hmm…who could that be? I left Nessie with her parents while I went to get the door.

"Jake." Seth looked worn out. "I need your help." He walked towards the nearest chair and quickly sat down. It was as if he couldn't support his own weight any longer.

I closed the door and approached Seth. He'd buried his face in his hands. Then he leaned back slumped on the chair. His face showing how tormented he was. He actually pulled at his hair. _This looks very serious._

"It's … it's Lee...," he said brokenly. Taking a gulp of air and a moment to calm himself down he tried it again, "It's Leah. I … I need… your advice."

My protective instinct flared up. To me my pack was now my family. And Leah was part of it. They stood by me through so much and accepted Nessie for my sake too. If somebody did anything to her they will answer to me. I'll make them wish they never laid eyes on her.

I tried to get more details from Seth but he wasn't calm enough. I couldn't make sense of what he was trying to say. I could sense the despair though. I was thinking of making him phase so we can communicate mentally. But I wasn't sure he was up for it. Phasing can be pretty taxing, and Seth didn't look like he can take it. Furthermore Edward is here, I wouldn't be surprised if already read Seth's mind and understood what the boy was trying to say.

So I left Seth to calm down while I went to the other room. Edward stood still and his face inscrutable. This altogether was discomfiting. I wonder what it was that he found out because it was obvious that he had read Seth's mind.

**Edward POV**

I don't know what to say. Jacob was standing there his eyes questioning. I know he's questioning me – I can read his mind. _What happened to Leah?_ The problem remains how to put this delicately? It's quite shocking. After living for so long and all that I had come across this still caught me by surprise. Call a prude, call me old fashioned but I remember a time when boys likes girls and vice versa. Being a homosexual was just so wrong. There's a reason male and female are different. It's so that we complete each other.

I looked at my daughter. What if she ended up like Leah and Rosalie? That can't be possible with Jacob imprinting on her? I mean sure it's Jacob that's smitten by her but she'll return the sentiment right? So far she liked having Jacob as her playmate. It was ironic how much I wanted my daughter to be with Jacob now that I feel threatened by homosexuality.

I tried to put those thoughts away. This isn't about my daughter. Right now it's about Leah and Rosalie. The idea is so absurd even if we disregard their genders there's still the fact that they hated each other so much. "Bella I think we should go home now. It's late and Reneesme need to get to bed."

My daughter frowned at me. It's a sore subject for her whenever I treat her like a little kid. I can't help it, she's my daughter and although she grows up fast she is undeniably young. She didn't seem to mind when Jacob treat her like a kid, tickling her and bouncing her on his shoulders. Already she was favouring Jacob more than me.

Bella was getting ready to leave. She bid Jacob goodnight. Reneesme was more reluctant when she said her goodbyes. Bella waited for me. "Go ahead I'll be just a minute. I had something to say to Jacob," I said. She raised her eyebrows at that while Reneesme looked as if she was going to stay too. "Privately," I added with a sigh.

They left with my daughter sulking all the way. I waited until I couldn't hear her thoughts so that they won't hear what I'm going to say to Jacob. Superhuman hearing can be such a nuisance.

**Embry POV**

I don't know how I ended up sprawled on the ground with my pants down. I recalled holding Leah in my arms, kissing her, touching her everywhere and spilling my seed in her. How drunk was I to have dreamt something so vivid while being all alone here? It had got to be a dream how else can I explain it? It was too good to be true, Leah is so out of my reach. And say that if somehow I did had sex with Leah, why am I lying here instead of in her home cuddled up with her?

I walked home with a blasted headache. All they way back to my place I went through what I remembered. I recalled joining Seth when he went to visit Leah, then there was the pounding on the door and calling out her name – how foolish I must have looked, the vampire alarm, breaking down the door, Leah looking adorable in an oversized t-shirt…

Shit! I recalled what I said to her. Damn it. I offended her. I humiliated the girl I liked. I'm such a fool. Why did I have to go and get drunk? _Because I missed her and I couldn't stop thinking of her that's why._

I fell so depressed. Could my life get any worse? I just blew my chances with Leah. Now I know for sure that I had dreamt about that interlude with her. There's no way on earth that would have had happened after what I did before.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I offended anyone with Edward homophobic reaction. I just thought it fits his character to have a difficulty with the whole situation with him being old fashioned.

So how do you think Edward will break the news to Jacob - if he did that is. And what will happen when he gets home and find out the truth from Rosalie?

And what of Rosalie's plan? Are we going to find out next chapter? What do you think Rosalie was thinking in the first place?

So do review. I like getting the feedback from you guys.


	7. Spread The Word

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**A/N**: I know I haven't updated in a while. I was tied up in work and before I got back to finishing this chapter on the weekend I got food poisoning so I wasn't really feeling up to it.

All that vomiting had left me a bit drained. So exhausted I'd fallen asleep most of the time – or maybe it was the side-effects of the meds. Anyway I'm feeling much better now. Got my appetite back so I've replenished my energy so to speak and got back to writing.

So anyway here it is. Enjoy…

**SPREAD THE WORD**

**Jacob POV**

So he was finally going to tell me is he? Took him long enough. Edward huffed at that. I couldn't help but respond. "You better brace yourself if you're going to go through people's minds."

"Oh, I know that well enough I assure you." I wonder how on earth I would get Nessie to the altar. Elope? One thing for sure I would do whatever it takes for she is my life.

"So are you going to spit it out or do I have to wait some more?" I asked him sarcastically. For a fast guy he can be pretty slow at times. Time may not be much of an issue for us immortals but it's still something of import in certain situations – like this one I presumed.

"You know Jacob there's this saying, patience is a virtue, you ought to consider it." He said disdainfully.

"There's also the phrases you snooze you lose, time and tide waits for no man, time is gold…yada, yada … bla, bla, bla… you get the picture," I smirked. I had to keep thinking of Nessie to control my desire to throttle this guy – on the second thought biting his head off would more effective.

Edward grunted. He probably read my thoughts of Nessie. "To sum it up, Seth and some of the boys from Sam's pack went for a surprise visit at Leah's. They got a surprise alright. They caught Leah in an awkward situation – which somehow led to Embry offering to provide Leah with a sexual release and this led to Seth kicking him out of the house and a dilemma. Apparently Embry was drunk when he humiliated Leah in front of the others," he recited monotonously.

Embry? Him? He's the one who crossed the line with Leah? Shit! This sure is a problem. What is wrong with that guy? He shouldn't have been anywhere near Leah if he's so intoxicated. Better yet he shouldn't have been drinking if he couldn't hold his liquor.

This is a very delicate situation. Thank god he didn't get far. If he had laid his hands on Leah I'd have no choice but to beat him senseless and cut off the ties between us. Why couldn't the guy be a bit more sensible and pick up someone outside the pack? Why couldn't he just imprint already? That should put him on the leash. I cringed at the unintended pun.

**Edward POV**

I held off the part about the vampire scent and Rosalie's part in the whole thing.

I was still unsure of how to tell Jacob Black about Leah and Rosalie's perversion. It's just so wrong I even have trouble just to speak of it. I shuddered at the very thought of them. Do I even have to tell him everything? He looked like he had already had a lot in his hands at the moment with Embry's inappropriate behaviour. I'm really doing the guy a favour, right?

Seth took the decision out of my hands. He had calmed down enough and had been listening on our conversation for a while. "What about Rosalie?" he said to me. "You haven't told him about Rosalie."

That got Jacob's attention straightaway. "Rosalie? What has she got to do with this?" he asked. I prepared myself to lay out the whole thing but before I could put in a word he started talking again. His eyes looked frantic. "No, not her too. What did Embry do or say to her? Or was it someone else? Shit, what about Emmett?! That guy's going to run amok."

Jacob was freaking out. He was the embodiment of the word panic. He was pacing around sprouting words and sentences that are so hard to decipher.

Even his thoughts are all jumbled up. Seth apparently had enough of Jacob's antics. He gave Jacob a good shaking. "You got it all wrong!"

I got to hand it to the little guy, he knows how to get his message across.

"Emmett didn't do anything to Rosalie. She was at Leah's place. Leah and Rosalie are sleeping together," he said in despair. Jacob stared at him, eyes unblinking. "They're having sex! My sister's a lesbian. How else do you want me to put it?" He looked like he was about to explode.

"It's so sinful. An abomination of nature," I nodded.

"Are we not an abomination of nature ourselves? We're immortals, the undead and the shapeshifters," Jacob reprimanded me. "If that's what you guys are worrying about then you should just forget about it. If they're happy you should just let them be."

"She's my sister, Jake," Seth protested.

"All the more reason to give her support rather than censure. She'd been bitter since she lost Sam. Now that she's somewhat happy with someone does it matters much who it is?" Jacob persuaded.

A sin is a sin no matter how you look at it. Wrong is wrong. But let them have their perversions. As long as they don't harm other people I can live with it. They had better not expose my daughter to their depraved ways though. That I will not tolerate. They had to keep their immoral lifestyle to themselves.

"There's still the problem with the other guys. I don't know how to deal with them. They're being disrespectful to my sister. First it's Emmett then it's Quil. I don't know what Quil did but I know he did something," Seth scowled.

**Seth POV**

_Leah and Rosalie_. I was shocked. Talk about a revelation. What could I do about it? Apart from beating the hell out of Rosalie – if I could manage to do so that is, the vamp is no softie. That's neither here nor there because there's no way in hell I'm going to beat up a girl.

"Well, at least she's got a good taste," Jared consoled. "So, uh, about Embry…"

What about Embry? I got no time to deal with him right now. If I lay eyes on him I might attack him on impulse. "No, I don't think we should bother Leah right now. Quil did say that he didn't see him there," I sighed. _My sister is a lesbian._ I cringed at the thought. This can't be true. They hate each other. Don't they? And isn't Rosalie with that big guy. What's his name? I racked my brain for his name, I'd do anything to keep me from thinking about my sister at that moment. Mmm…Emmett yeah that's it.

Where does the guy fit into the picture? Emmett and Rosalie are married and very much in love with each other. Unless they'd been living a lie just to put up a façade. That's unlikely seeing as they had been living for a very long time. Too long to live like that.

Still there was something wrong here. There was something in the back of my mind that keeps bugging me and it's not about Leah and Rosalie. What is it? _Quil!_ "Wait a minute. How did you know that? Weren't you with us?"

"Uh… I was, uh … I went back to …" Quil stammered. Shit, guilt was written all over his face. I felt my temperature rising. I punched him hard in the face, putting all my frustrations into it. I'd caught him unaware – how could he not see it coming – and he fell down with the single punch. I would have continued beating him senseless even though he was already down but the others stopped me.

I looked at each one of them with disgust. What's wrong with them? This is my sister we're talking about for god sake. Do I have to spell it out to them that Leah is off limits? Do I have to draw the lines so that they don't cross them? Are we not supposed to be like brothers? Then Leah's supposed to be a sister to them too. Arghhh!!!

First Embry, now Quil. Who's next? Jared? Paul? Is this a joke to them?

They all looked at me warily, ready to protect Quil. The stinking bastard! He didn't even have the excuse of being drunk for god sake. He should have known better. I stomped away, my anger simmering. I wanted, no needed, to get away from them.

A good distance away from them I began to focus on Leah's issues again. Her and Rosalie. There's only one thing to do – go to my alpha. I need all the help I can get o this one and there's no one I trust with it more than Jacob. So I went to see him. By the time I reached his door my emotions got hold of me. I was nowhere near calm. Maybe I should have gotten a few more punches in regardless of who's on the receiving end as long as I work off some more of my frustrations.

**Sam POV**

Something was up. The boys had been acting strange since they came back from Leah's. Seth's was nowhere to be seen. He'd probably stayed over at his sister's. Leah…I don't know how to deal with her after imprinting on Emily. I'd been serious about that girl. She was the one. We'd our future planned. I sighed wistfully. Fate had other things in store for us. And Emily out of all people, that had got to be a blow to Leah, they were very close, I heard Leah talked about her many times.

It was hard breaking it off with Leah. I really loved her. But Emily is everything to me now. Emily's my life. Things got more trying when Leah joined the pack. I don't know how to make things better for her. If I have any idea who she'd imprint on I'd have the guy trussed up and delivered to her door. Anything but giving Emily up. Seeing how bitter she is now I feel guilty but the moment I'm with Emily I can only feel glad that I've found her. She completed me. With her there was something that wasn't there with Leah. Something I didn't notice before I met Emily. It was a relief when she joined Jacob's pack.

"Where's Embry?" I asked. Being leader of the pack can be tiring sometimes, there were a number of times when it was no different then looking after a bunch of kids. I know we don't grow old but surely they'd grow up.

"We lost him somewhere along the way. He was drunk so he'd probably passed out," Jared answered.

"And you didn't go back to find him? You just left him?" I felt like I was scolding an errant child who neglected his brother. All things considered that's what we are – brothers. All of us in the pack are like brothers. Brothers stick together, they don't just abandon another in the woods somewhere.

"We did look for him." Some of the boys spoke out when I reprimanded Jared. So they do feel the need to stick up for each other. But still Embry…

The door slammed open. Embry walked in huffing. "Hey Paul! I'm going to spend the night here okay. Can't find my house keys." He unceremoniously plopped onto a sofa and fell asleep promptly.

So that was that. Embry's here now so they're off the hook. I turned back to Jared, he was staring at Embry – all of the boys were doing the same thing, except for Paul.

"What happened?" I asked, looking Jared in the eye. They guy squirmed under my stare. I had to get to the bottom of this, something was up and I have the right to know what it is. One of the privileges of being an alpha is that the rest of the pack have to obey my command. So I could assert my authority and command Jared to answer.

A phone call from Jacob put that thought on hold. I answered the call. "Hello –"

"Sam, I need you to keep your pack in line. I'm of mind to teach them some manners myself," Jacob cut me off. "Be prepared to make reparations. My pack won't take this lightly. We want them punished." With that the line went dead.

I looked at the boys. "You have a lot of explaining to do and you better start now."

**Quil POV**

We're in deep trouble. Thank god we heal fast. My bruise was gone by the time we got back to Paul's. I'm lucky to be alive. I thought I was a goner when Seth figured out about my trip back to Leah's. I really should work on my poker face. Damn Seth's better than I expected, I underestimated that kid. He got a wicked right punch. I was embarrassingly knocked out cold in one punch. In my defence I was caught unaware and got sucker punched.

All was well until Sam noticed that Embry didn't come back with us. We should have lied and said he stayed with Seth. But nobody dared lie to the alpha. Me, I'm not a good liar so that would be suicidal. I don't think Sam would be okay with being lied to and he's bound to see right through me. Jared eventually told him that we lost Embry along the way back here.

Sam has this thing about the pack, he's big on having each others' back, so it wasn't surprising that he was displeased, to say the least, when he found out that we left Embry somewhere out there to fend for himself – what's the big deal the guy can take care of himself now that Seth's not after his head. Sam was giving Jared an earful when Embry, that drunken sod, chose that moment to burst through the front door. He went on about his missing house keys and bunking in at Paul's place for the night. Then he slept right there on a sofa like nothing had happened. I wonder if he's already sober – I doubt it. I also wonder whether he's going to remember anything when he wakes up.

"What happened?" I turned to find Jared squirming, who wouldn't be when subjected to Sam's scrutiny. The guy's a force to be reckoned with combined with his hold over us as our alpha it was enough to make one be more than a bit wary around him. Jared would have probably broken down and spilt his guts if it weren't for the phone ringing. Sam answered his phone. Talk about a close call. Now all we have to do is hope the phone call is enough to distract Sam so that he doesn't continue with the interrogation.

Looking at his frown it's safe to say that Sam's phone call was serious matters so we have high chances of getting off the hook.

Or so I'd thought until Sam took his phone off his ear and faced all of us. "You have a lot of explaining to do and you better start now," he said to everyone. Shit!

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow, I think this is the longer chapter I posted so far. So how was it? Not my favourite chapter but I need it to make the story flow. I might have messed up with the arranging which POV comes before which, it was pretty hard decision to make.

On another note I liked the idea of the pack trussing up a guy, stuff him in a box and deliver him to Leah's doorsteps. But it's not happening in this story. *sigh*

Well, I'm gonna go and try to get back to writing the next chapter now.

So do review. I can get enough of them.


	8. Talk About Frustration

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.

A/N:There was a request for more Leah/Emmett action. I give you Rosalie/Embry instead but I'll try and give you what you want next chap. Sorry but I'm not good at writing the hot and heavy scenes that's why it took a long time for me to write this chapter. But hey, I tried…

**TALK ABOUT FRUSTRATION**

**Jasper POV**

"Jaz, I thought it over and maybe we really should get Edward," Alice decided. "She's still in her room. She can't be sleeping so why aren't we hearing anything for a while now? Not even a squeak."

She was right. Rosalie was definitely acting weird, her emotions running all over the place. The most dominant emotion at the moment was frustration.

"I don't like this. Something is just not right." Alice was depressed. The situation with Rosalie and Emmett is really worrying her. This upsets me. If those two didn't even have the decency to answer our calls or tell us what's happening then why should we keep worrying like this? "And what about her clothes? Did you notice the tears?"

I wisely kept quiet. How was I supposed to answer that question anyway? Admitting that I noticed how Rosalie's clothes have holes in them would be like admitting I was looking at her body. The girl was barely covered with the torn attire. We're in love with each other, Alice and I, but it was possible that Alice might feel threatened by Rosalie. Blondie may look drop dead gorgeous but I love Alice and would pick her petite body with her gregarious nature over Rosalie any day. But girls and their insecurities can be pretty tricky. I know better than to let jealousy have the opportunity to rear its ugly head. It's not a pleasant emotion to have around. As far as Alice is concerned I don't notice other girls, only her. If it makes Alice feel better then who am I to correct that misconception?

**Bella POV**

I wonder what's going on. What was it that Edward has to say to Jacob that he didn't want me to listen to? Or was it solely our daughter that he didn't want to listen in on the conversation? Was it something about Jacob and Reneesme?

Although Edward weren't giving off any harmful vibes towards Jacob, something didn't feel right. Judging by Edward's demeanour it wasn't alarming but a concern nonetheless. I was of mind to insist on staying back there – whatever they had to say they can say in front of me – however I have Reneesme to think of. Maybe this conversation was something not meant for her ears.

We reached home shortly. I tucked my daughter in, unlike us full vampire she needs her sleep. Then all I could do, aside from going back to Jacob's, was wait for him to get home. Alice and Jasper were acting a bit weird. Alice looked a bit frazzled – she'd actually bitten her nails.

"What's bothering you?" I asked Alice. She was a bit hesitant to talk but she got over her reservation and spilled her guts about Rosalie. I gave her a comforting hug but I weren't sure what to say. With Edward on my mind I couldn't concentrate enough to figure out what to say.

**Rosalie POV**

I sank down in the tub. The hot water was cooling down quickly. I scrubbed my body of the dog's filth. I already discarded the clothes I was wearing into the trash can but the smell of that dog was still wafting from the material. It automatically conjured the memory of what went down. I was forced to relive the incident.

_ I have no idea when it was exactly that I began to lose that sense of fear and felt desire instead. Pure lust. His hands were hot against my skin. His finger probing lightly at my entrance. I can feel my pussy quivering at his touch. He slid his finger over my clit and moved on to my breasts. I hissed. 'Don't tease me,' I silently begged. I felt his breath as he leaned behind me. He pushed my hair aside and I felt his teeth nipping lightly on my shoulder. That's going to leave a mark, their teeth, his and his kind were the only thing strong enough to break through our hard skin._

_ The seduction with Emmett earlier was turning me on too, and here with me is a guy who can finish things off, why can't I indulge, Emmett's screwing Leah so there shouldn't be any problem if I have sex with this guy. _

_I closed my eyes and decided then and there to just let it happen. Ha, who am I fooling? Let it happen? I want it to happen, I cooperated, I participated. Rubbing my ass against his hard on. Oh yeah, he was already hard. My body arching, straining towards his hands as they cupped my breasts. Mmm…_

_"Where do you want me to touch you next? Here?" he moved his hand downwards. My stomach fluttered and I involuntary let out a gasp. After lingering briefly he moved it farther down and inside my thigh. "Or here perhaps?"he said stroking lightly. My knees almost buckled from the sensation. He was inching closer to my pussy. I felt my anticipation building up._

_His hand stopped moving. I waited for it to continue but after what seemed like an eternity his hand was still not moving. His other hand was palming one of my breasts, his thumb teasing my nipple. His mouth sucking on my neck. It was all pleasurable but I was still aware of the other hand, the one that wasn't moving._

_Impatient to wait any longer I took matters into my own hands. I put a hand over his and guided it to the exact spot I wanted it to be. I moved it back and forth, rubbing it against my pussy. I felt the rumble from his chest first before his low laughter reached my ear. "You could have just told me, honey, I'd be happy to oblige," he teased. "So is this what you wanted?" He proceeded to play with my juices. I moaned. Finally!_

_He inserted a finger into my pussy, sliding it in ever so slowly. "You like that, babe?"Another finger made its way into my pussy. He increased his speed up a little. But it wasn't enough I need his cock. I was about to clue him in on this one too but it wasn't necessary this time. He took his fingers out and thrust his cock into me. Jackpot._

_He was big but unlike Emmett he was also hot. This was quite an unfamiliar sensation, it was overwhelming, I felt like I was about to go up in flames. I could feel myself nearing the edge. He was thrusting faster and faster, he was also almost there. I seriously thought he would have lasted a bit longer but he came. "Oh god, Leah," he moaned, spilling his seed inside me. I savoured the feel of the hot liquid in me, feeling a bit wistful that it wouldn't take root, that I wouldn't bear any child from this mating or any for that matter. I'm dead, I reminded myself, just an empty husk of a body. My heart doesn't beat and even body is cold._

_I was lost in my mind for a while before I came back to my senses and realised that I was still on my knees. I looked behind me, there he was standing straight with a stupid smile on his face. He reached out to touch me. Come on you big oaf, get in on already, I want to come now, make me cum! He leaned down, brushed my hair aside and kissed me on the mouth. Next thing I knew he hit the ground. He was out cold on his back a smile on his face._

_That was when it hit me, he smelled of beer and he just called me Leah. Damn it! He had been drinking and now he finally passed out. The stupid dog had a horrible timing. I stood up gathered my underwear and my top and left him there. Mentally screaming in frustration._

Damn that drunken dog. Leah should thank her lucky stars he mistaken me for her. That lucky bitch was probably having the time of her life with my husband instead of having to deal with a blundering idiot. I dried myself with a towel and sat on my bed going over my plan. I had left without completing it. Now here I am mission unaccomplished. Husband screwing another woman. Sexually unsatisfied. And still childless. I need to hatch plan B or move up my earlier plan.

No, I need a plan B. Judging from tonight fiasco I need all the back-up plans I can get ready in hand. The next time around I'll be prepared. I was more determined than ever as I plotted.

**Sam POV**

Talk about a revelation. I know we're not together anymore but this piece of information really got to me. Lots of question ran through my mind. Is she gay or does she swing both ways? Back then when we used to date did she ever thought about getting it on with some girl?

I know some this might be a turn on for some guys but that's far from what I'm feeling right then. Maybe it's because I used to date her. I don't quite understand it but I feel a lot less of a man because of this. I mean what if she dated me because I was somehow more feminine compared to that jackass Brian. Oh, I remember him. How could I forget, it's all still fresh in my memory.

_Brian was the top guy in school. He was team captain, his parents' got money, he's good looking and his grades weren't bad either. He could have any girl he wanted. Cheerleaders fought over him while most girls simply thought he was beyond their grasp to even try and reach out for him. So when he set his sights on Leah everyone thought she was as good as his. _

_Imagine my surprise when she asked me out instead. At first I thought it was because she had no idea Brian was after her. As much as I would like to keep my pride and turn her down I found myself saying yes. How could I say no to her? If only it were any other girl but her. Leah Clearwater had caught my eyes when I first saw her. She took my heart when I heard her laugh in English class later that day. She was always so happy, always smiling. Something about her makes you want to smile and laugh along with her. Her smiles always warm and sincere. Her laughter always delighting rather than humiliating, she laughs with people not at them. _

_I had been secretly worshipping her since I was 13 so how could I just simply say no to her? I couldn't sleep the night before the date. She hadn't called to cancel yet but I'm sure she'll find out about Brian soon. What if she stood me up instead? I was a fool for even hoping that she'd still go to the movies with me._

_So there I was the next day waiting for her at the cinema entrance tickets in hand. I was on tenterhooks, my mind was telling me to go home rather than wait here for a girl who's not going to show up, but my body won't budge. The movie was about to start any minute so the only sensible thing I could do was go and watch the movie alone and act like it was no big deal. So why does it feel harder to breathe? I saw this coming. I knew she'd stood me up. Me or Brian, it was a no brainer really. It was obvious she'd pick him over me. So why am I still here? Why did I even bother coming here? What can I do? It's not like I can fight over her. Or maybe that's what I should do. Yeah, this is the girl of my dreams so I can't give up just like that._

_Suddenly life didn't seem so bleak. I had a goal, a purpose so to speak. And I'm going to do all I can to achieve it. The prize is worth anything and everything. Leah Clearwater is going to have to take me seriously, I will not be put off by being stood up. I should watch this movie and enjoy it. That was what I intended to do and watch the movie I did… with her. I wasn't stood up. Apparently I missed her, she was already getting the popcorn and drinks, I saw her when I turned around and made my way inside. Thank god I didn't go home._

_"Hey, lend me a hand will you? I only got two hands," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You paid for the tickets so food and drinks are on me." _

I shook my mind off the memory. I always thought I was lucky to have had her. That it was a stroke of luck that she chose me over Brian. A blessing. Now I wonder if maybe it's because she prefers girls and between me and Brian I was less masculine. Talk about a blow to your self-esteem. I never felt more insecure. I tried to act like the rest of the pack but when I'm not around them I can't help but let my guard down and be myself, the guy who care a tad bit more about his appearance and personal hygiene compared to them – and I like the occasional facial. Not that I'm gay, mind you. But apparently my ex-girlfriend is.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sam's flashback was kinda veering away from the story a bit but I felt like I had to write it. And I though the fact that he's actually a metrosexual was OOC and it struck me funny. I've some ideas for more comical scenes with him, Emily and Leah but we'll see how it goes. If I can work it in I might but if not I'll have to discard them.

So anyways how is it so far? Are you still with me or are you tired of it already and feel like screaming 'get on with the program and tell me what Rosalie's plan was already'.

Anyways please review. I loved getting them. It's what drove me to keep on writing. Thank you for those who reviewed.


	9. Let's Get the Party Started!

**A/N**: I'm back. Sorry for not updating for a very very long time. My laptop crashed so I got this new one while the old one was being fixed. Unfortunately several chapters were irrecoverable. I got a copy on a pendrive so I thought it was safe but unfortunately the pendrive is whacked (maybe…can't be very sure about it, I might have done something wrong, I'm technologically challenged) - don't know what went wrong but everytime I tried to open the file it says that some part of the document was missing, or that the file was damaged. Anyway that was it. It's history. Lost forever. Everything was lost, several chapters of this story, a couple of one-shots that I haven't posted yet and also some outtakes. It set me back a couple of chapters and I lost the drive to write.

Well, enough about that now I'm going to try and recall what I had written exactly. If that wasn't bad enough I forgot my password so I couldn't post anything using my fanfiction account until I figured it out. When I said my password I mean the one for my e-mail too. I could have the same password for everything to make it easy for me but apparently that is inadvisable because it means if someone manage to figure out your password they'll have access to your everything. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If you don't already know it Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight series and the characters, not me.

**Let's Get the Party Started!**

**LeahPOV**

I couldn't believe it. It sounds too good to be true. I felt happy but scared at the same time. I couldn't help but wonder if this was all just a dream and that I'd wake up to find my life as miserable as ever. It was like I was Cinderella and my 'stroke of midnight' could happen at anytime at all taking the magic away. Feeling confused and needing someone I could talk to. I could only think of one person.

Emily.

She was more than just a cousin, she was my bestfriend, the sister I never had. Emily was the one person I could always talk to. She was always there for me until '_the incident'_. Funny how I wasn't feeling that pain in my chest like I normally do when I think of him leaving me for Emily. Not that I think I was now cool with it. I still feel betrayed. But it didn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe I could finally let bygones be bygones.

I was anxious as I readied myself to face Emily again after avoiding her for so long. Maybe I should have called her first so that I could save myself the trouble and further embarrassment should she decide to ignore my peace offering. I would prefer to salvage whatever pride I have left and being denied entry to their house and getting the door shut at my face would not help at all.

Feeling like a complete fool standing there staring at the door, I finally gathered the courage to ring the doorbell.

"Sam, get the door will you." Hearing Emily's voice I knew it was too late to change my mind. Or maybe I could still make a run for it and hide.

I could hear his heavy footsteps getting nearer. Every step he took was like a ticking of a time-bomb. As much as I wanted to run away before he reached the door my feet was firmly rooted to the floor. I couldn't seem to move at all.

Too late, he opened the door.

"Leah?" He stared at me baffled by my presence.

**SamPOV**

I was a bit pissed at whomever it was that saw it fit to ring my doorbell at such a late hour. At least the bastard did not feel the need to ring incessantly. That would have woken up the kids. Emily made me answer the door while she checked up on the girls. She's a great aunt and I'm sure she'll make a great mother too. I couldn't wait to have my own kids and start our own little family. Or maybe a big family would be better. I pictured a passel of kids of various ages running around filling our house with laughter. It looked right to me. I put that thought aside. I had to get back to that later, now I have to answer the door.

"Leah?"

What was she doing here? She must be really upset with Embry and Quil. Otherwise she'd never get anywhere near this place. I know it's because I live here with Emily. As much as it saddens me that she felt strongly about it, I'm also relieved that she'd stayed away. I don't want her to upset Emily. I know how close they were and it was clear to me that Emily felt guilty about being with me.

"What do you want?" Thinking of Emily's emotional conflict got me all riled up so my words came out a bit too harsh. I could see Leah stiffen. She looked so vulnerable right then that I felt like doing some serious damage to both Embry and Quil. I've never seen her like this, she was always strong, even when I imprinted on Emily and broke up with her. She was bitter and hurt but she was still standing tall and strong. She was knocked down pretty badly but she came back up fighting. And boy did she ever put up a good fight. I was impressed by her sheer determination although she did put me through hell and I was relieved when she left my pack to join Jacob – not that I'll ever admit that to anyone.

Those boys sure did a number on her. Was it both of them or did one of them in particular – namely Quil – pushed her over the edge? Shit, maybe she knew her secret is out. Yes, maybe that was it. She must be embarrassed about being a lesbian. But that doesn't explain why she'd shown up at my door.

"I want to see Emily." Why is she asking for Emily? Did she come to put the blame on my wife? Damn her. I'll never let her give Emily any more grief. Emily had suffered enough guilt.

I stood there blocking the entrance. "Go away and leave us alone." I growled, keeping the volume down so as not to alert Emily. I had to get rid of Leah before Emily saw her. I gave her a little push, making it clear that I wanted her gone. She had that dejected look of animal being shooed. Like some pathetic dog that had been thrown out because it wasn't allowed to be in the house. It's not too far off. One thing for sure she is not wanted here and I intend to make that crystal clear and ensure that she'd never think of coming back here to upset my wife.

**BellaPOV**

Alice had finally left to be with Jasper and his calming presence. I couldn't blame her for wanting to be with someone who would be more helpful at the moment – I was too distracted to give her my attention. She probably noticed that but thankfully she didn't make an issue out of it. I'll make it up to her later, I promised to myself.

Pacing about while waiting for my husband to come home was making me tense. It felt like I had waited for a long time. Shouldn't he be home already? With his speed he should be.

Then I heard it, the telltale sound of footsteps. I practically flew downstairs to get to him. It was a miracle that I didn't knock down and break anything. I may have changed into a vampire but I was still as clumsy as ever. I'm stronger so I wouldn't get hurt when I trip and fall or crash into things. Goodbye to the frequent visits to the hospital. I've been in and out of hospitals so many times in my human life that I sort of miss it. However there is still other kind of damage to deal with, like that time when I tripped and crashed into a big stone statue last year. Luckily nobody besides Edward saw that happen so I didn't have to try to explain how I managed to bring down the statue and reducing it into rubbles when I fell on top of it. All done without a scratch on me.

Fortunately, I'm a lot faster too so I'm doing my best to hone my instinct at avoiding mishaps. For example when I trip I try my best to figure out the safest place to fall. It's a skill I'm trying to perfect. It's not as easy as it may sound, I had to think quickly too. I had to make quick decisions and put it into action before something like the whole statue episode happens again – in front of a much bigger audience. A momentary hesitation could be very costly. But it was either that or trying not to be clumsy. Personally I find the latter more impossible.

"Where's Nessie?" He looked a bit distraught. What happened at Jacob's?

"She's upstairs, sleeping." I answered cautiously. Although I still wanted to know why he sent me home with Nessie when Seth showed up at Jacob's, my concern at that moment was for my husband. Something was bothering him.

He opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. He was worrying me. Edward can get too emotional sometimes, all the mind reading made him one vulnerable soul. There are times when I feel that he was going to finally have a mental breakdown without any hope of recovery. I was terrified that this night might be the breaking point. What was it that caused him to react like this?

**EdwardPOV**

I tried to get my mind off the whole Rosalie-Leah thing as I walked home. Try as hard as I might, I couldn't do it. What is the world coming to? Where had all the sensible people go? Did something happen to rid the humans of something as basic as moral values?

When I reached home and entered the front door I was greeted by the sight of my wife running down the stairs. I inquired about our daughter so she told me that Nessie was already asleep. I knew without having to read her mind that she was waiting for me to talk about what happened at Jacob's after she left with Nessie. I tried to compose myself and figure out the best way to break the news to her.

I tried and failed miserably. I lost it and started to spill everything, I was talking so fast that I was surprised she even understood me. At the rate I'm going my words are probably all jumbled up when they got out mouth. I was talking like there was no tomorrow. But she just listened. She listened to all the ranting. Thank God I had her.

After divulging the depravity of Rosalie and Leah, it occurred to me that I might have sounded like some religious extremist or deranged lesbian hater to Bella. Glancing at her, I felt anxious to see her reaction. Regret crept into me. What have I done?

Just when I thought I was at the end of the line, that I was seconds away from losing what I had with her, she surprised me by saying, "It's okay. You have every right to your feelings, just as they have right to theirs."

With those few words she made everything fine again. It was like all my worries were gone. My mind was clearer. All the problems fade away, they lost their significance to me. I have my Bella, my wife, my mate and my little baby girl, Nessie. I have it good.

**JasperPOV**

Edward had just came home. Bella was with him. It was decision time, to tell Edward or not. Respecting Rosalie's privacy or resolving the mystery surrounding her very weird behaviour and Emmett's absence. What to do? Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Alice was tense, I could feel the anticipation radiating off her as soon as Edward stepped into the house. I could tell how impatient she was to approach him with the Rosalie issue.

"Don't, not now. Edward is upset about something," I said holding her back against me as I calm her down again. She is one of the most easily excitable people I know. It's hard to find her not high on emotions, she was either very happy or very sad it was rarely somewhere in between. It's quite a task to keep her in check sometimes. She's lucky that I love her otherwise I don't think I would for the life of me be able to put up with it.

"How upset?" she asked. Great, now she's concerned about him. Sometimes I wish she would not care so much about others. But that's what made her the woman I love, she wouldn't be Alice if she stopped caring so much. It's just something I have to live with.

"You know Edward ever the drama queen. After all this is the guy who left the love of his life in order to keep her safe from the 'monster' that he is, he even went to the Volturi to be killed when he thought she died. He's the type of guy who does nothing in half measure," I said jokingly to assure her it was nothing dire. "Probably managed to think of something about Jacob that makes him unsuitable for Nessie. So why don't we let Bella deal with him? She'd let us know if she needs any help."

"I see him, I see him!" Alice bounced up and down excitedly like somebody who just won the lottery. "Oh, Jaz, I can see him," she said as she gave me a kiss. Who was I to say no to a kiss? In fact I personally thought that if she was going to kiss me, for whatever reason, a chaste kiss wasn't going to cut it. Why not go for gold? There's no one watching – not that being watched was going to stop me. I more or less told her so, at least I think I did if not in words then by action. After all isn't there a saying 'action speak louder than words'?

**AlicePOV**

"Mmm.." God, that felt good. I can't think straight when he's kissing me. I was only giving him a quick peck on the lips but next thing I knew he reached out as I was pulling away and gave me a proper kiss. And boy, does he know how to kiss. Damn, it focus, why did I kiss him in the first place? I'm sure there's a good reason for that – not that there's ever a time when I can't think of a reason to kiss him, but this time I think it's important that I remember the particular reason. Oh, my! I could feel the sensation shoot right to my toes. I give up, why should I worry about something else when I'd rather enjoy this. I ran my fingers through his hair grabbing a handful of those glorious curls of his.

He chuckled at that, "Finally decided to join me? I was beginning to think I was losing my touch." He backed off and looked me in the eyes, his own eyes twinkling with amusement. _Now_ he decides to stop? That's just plain cruel.

I scowled at him, making sure he knows just how annoyed I was in case he missed the emotion I was emitting.

"Does my little minx want some love from her man?" he hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He got me up so that we were face-to-face barely inches apart. "I like it when we're at eye level to each other like this. Makes it so much easier to do this." To my joy, he started to kiss me again. He was already nibbling, sucking and licking down my neck when something forcefully slammed into us. Way to put a things to a halt.

**EmilyPOV**

I thought she'd never forgive me. I've never meant to hurt her. It wasn't my intention to fall for Sam. Be that as it may she had every right to be mad at me. It hurt knowing how much she resented me. I knew exactly how she felt about Sam. I knew they had their future planned together. I knew it all because she told me so. She used to tell me everything, she trusted me with her secrets. I lost what we had when I got together with Sam. I knew it hurt her even more so because of the double betrayal from not only Sam but also me.

Now here she was showing up in my home. That was a statement in itself since she had taken pains to avoid me ever since she found out about my relationship with Sam. She looked at me from the doorway and I realised that at that moment she the Leah I knew before I lost her trust. Before she began to resent me.

"Leah," I called out when it became apparent that she was going to go away. I hurried to the door squeezing past Sam to get to her before she was gone. The wolves are really fast, I wouldn't have been able to catch up once she started to speed up.

I managed to grab onto her one of her sleeve just as she was turning to go. She looked down at my hand pulling at her and shot me a questioning look.

"You're just going to leave like that?" I asked, my voice shaking upon realising that I might have mistaken the situation and that she was there because of an emergency concerning the wolves. How stupid of me thinking she was here to see me. That'll teach me not to jump to conclusion.

"Oh Em." She hugged me tightly. I was surprised, pleasantly so. Maybe I wasn't wrong with my initial guess. She came to see me.

"I'm sorry," I choked. There I said it. I never had the chance to properly apologise to her. I knew it was a pathetic attempt. A simple 'I'm sorry' couldn't make up for what I did. But I was at lost for words. I didn't know what else I could say or do.

**LeahPOV**

I don't know why I was surprised to see Sam answering the door. He was Emily fiancé and currently living with her. But somehow my brain had overlooked that possibility. But still I heard Emily tell him to get the door and I heard him coming to the door, so why was I surprised anyway?

I did it though, I managed to say the words. I asked for Emily and braced myself for her rejection. Once again Sam screwed up with my careful planning. My plan was simple, ring the doorbell, wait for Emily to answer the door, then depending on whether she does something like slam the door in my face or let me in and listen to what I have to say, I would either go back home and try to get over it or make peace with Emily and tell her what I was dying to talk about.

Like I said plain and simple. Ring the doorbell, check. Wait for Emily to answer the door, check. It was Sam instead of Emily but I thought it was no big deal. There he was messing up with my mental image of how things would have gone. But I thought no problem, he answered the door get over it. I quickly made adjustments to my plan and proceeded to brace myself for everything from a snubbing, door shutting in my face and even some cursing from Emily. What I didn't expect was Sam turning me away before I even got to her.

He just stood there blocking the entrance like some bouncer refusing a minor entry. To be honest it did hurt to know I wasn't wanted though. Emily had probably had enough of me. To be fair, I did treat her horribly when I found out about her and Sam. I had never given her a chance to explain herself. No chance of forgiveness.

_Go away and leave us alone._ Those words cut me deep. I could hear the underlying anger. I was about to leave when he started shoving me. That was unnecessary and it rankled me. How dare he? As if I badly wanted to be somewhere I'm not welcome. I caught sight of Emily. I kept my temper in check, no need to embarrass myself. If she didn't want to see me then I shouldn't be there. I wouldn't hang around like some desperate fool. I was turning to leave when I heard her call out my name. Then I felt something tugging at my sleeve. "You're just going to leave like that?" she asked. She looked a bit confused and disappointed. Her voice made it loud and clear. She wanted me there and was hoping desperately that I would despite thinking it was not going to happen. Why ask me to stay if she thought say no?

Because she really wanted me to stay. Badly enough to take any chance at all no matter how futile it may seem.

Somehow we ended up hugging each other and apologizing. It soothed me and it definitely helped a lot that she apologized first. I'd never thought a simple 'I'm sorry' could do so much. Maybe what happened had made that possible. It would seem that tonight I was Cinderella and the magic hasn't worn off yet.

**SamPOV**

She had gone and done it. I couldn't believe it but it happened right before my eyes. That shameless bitch made a move on my wife. I'm sure my sweet Emily had no idea what she had in mind. Poor naïve Emily probably didn't even know she was a lesbian. She was going to take advantage of my unsuspecting wife.

Not on my watch. The bitch had her hands wrapped around my wife and still hadn't let go after the hugging session. I'm sure Emily thought it was just another harmless sisterly hug but I know better. It was all clear to me then. All this time the bitch was in love with Emily. No wonder she was upset when I got together with her cousin. Now that I think about it I recall that she wasn't as furious about the breakup until she found out that I'd hooked up with Emily. She must have been insanely jealous but not of Emily. No, she was jealous of me. She wanted Emily not me.

I stared at her latched onto my wife's side. How could she just waltz in here and make a move on my wife right under my nose?

Because she doesn't know that I know she's a lesbian. She thinks no one knows except that blond vampire. She slept with a vampire, who knows what else she's capable of. There's no telling how far she'd go. I'd never thought she's stoop so low but there she was proving just how much I've misjudged her. And to think I'd once thought of spending the rest of my life with her.

I shook my head in disbelief, they were going up the stairs. I didn't really pay attention so I don't know how on earth she managed to ensnare my wife. She must have learnt something from that vampire. Maybe you can develop their powers if you sleep with one of them. I know the vampire guy with the blonde curls are able to manipulate a person somehow. The emotions, yes that's it. I remember it now. That guy can control emotions. Maybe Leah was controlling Emily's emotion.

I saw red. My whole body was burning with anger. I could feel myself phased, which was natural considering what I was feeling at the moment. I wasn't thinking anymore. It was pure animal instinct from then on. I was in attack mode and my target was Leah. I growled and lunged at her.

**A/N:** Okay. I admit defeat. I couldn't fully recall every detail. But I hope this was acceptable. I'm doing my best to revive the lost chapters. This chapter deviated a bit from the original one or maybe more than a bit but I've tried my best and written it so that the story would still go in the general direction I had planned.

How is it though? Did I manage to grab your attention? Can't wait to see Sam and Leah's showdown? Or are you wondering what hit Jasper and Alice?

* * *

To those of you who had been waiting so long for an update I apologise and to make up for it here's a little sneak peek at next chapter:

_That's it if he's not here in ten seconds I'll definitely leave. I couldn't stand the wait. Finally, I could hear someone approaching. Good._

_And there he was standing still. Eyes wide open upon seeing me atop his desk, wearing nothing but matching black lace underwear, garter belt, silk stockings and a pair of killer stilettos which I had practiced using in my room for a couple of days. I know how much he loves the stockings. He has a thing for the way the silk feels against him. I smiled at that thought, it gave my courage a much needed boost._

_When it became obvious to me that he wasn't going to move closer anytime soon I decided to approach him instead. Stalking towards him in the ridiculously high-heeled stilettos, I made sure to walk slowly so as to keep from tripping and at the same time trying to make it look sensuous instead of awkward._

**A/N:** Did you guess whose POV it is? *grins* No, I'm not telling you now. I'm not gonna ruin the surprise.

Do leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks for reading.


	10. Sure You Know Me?

**A/N:** I was thinking that it's about time that Esme makes an appearance. I personally think that the poor lady does not have enough scenes for us to get to know her character in the original Twilight series. I know most people focus more on Dr. Carlisle compared to her (I plead guilty) but I think all she need is an opportunity, a chance to shine. I see the potential in the character. Hence with that in mind this chapter will start off with her POV so that'd we'd finally get a bit of an insight to the mother figure in the Cullen family.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight series and its character, not me. I'm just one of the many readers that can't get enough of the Twilight world of hers. *sigh*

**Sure You Know Me?**

**EmmettPOV**

I never gave it much thought when I was alive, when I was turned my situation made it impossible.

I never mourned it because I never desired it in the first place.

Now with what I knew and everything I had gone through, I had begun to seriously consider the possibility and to my surprise the idea didn't scare me. Instead of fear and anxiety I was actually a bit excited by the notion albeit being a bit nervous.

I practically ran home to get Carlisle to confirm all the facts. If he still thinks that there is any merit to it then maybe we can give it a try. I was hopeful that it would work out because this was a huge thing for her.

I made my way to the lab, knowing that Carlisle was most likely down there working on something. I swear he's just one step away from being a mad scientist. That guy is so into his medical research. I knew for a fact that there are times when he stayed there for days, only coming up eventually to get more supplies for his experiments and maybe taking a run through the mountain for a quick snack.

BAM!

Damn, that was quite a hit. I slowly got back on my feet. Alice and Jasper were still sprawled on the floor their limbs entangled. Jasper is usually a calm person so from the black scowl on his face it was obvious that I managed to run right into them at a very inopportune moment.

"Emmett, I was just telling Jaz that you were coming home," Alice said once she got back on her feet. _Yeah right, they were talking._ She swayed a bit but managed to regain her balance. "That was quite a hit. I still feel a bit dizzy."

She looked like she was about to say something so I cut her off quickly. "Hi Alice, I'm in hurry so I'll talk to you later okay." Don't get me wrong, Alice is a nice girl but she talks too much sometimes and at that moment I didn't have the time for a long chat.

"You're fine though, right?" she asked with concern. She was like a mother hen. I swear if she had kids she'd smother them with her protective nature. Or maybe she's like that because there are no children for her to divide her attention for. Hence most of her attention are focused on our makeshift family.

"Yes, I'm alright, Alice. Do you need to inspect me?" I grinned. She smiled in return. "Can I go now? There is something I need to do right now."

"Go on. We'll talk later."

I gave her a quick hug and went off. Avoiding Jasper's eyes altogether, I could feel the wrath oozing out of him.

**JasperPOV**

That stupid overly grown asshole! He didn't even have the courtesy of giving Alice a minute of his time to explain what happened. Alice deserved more than being brushed aside with a 'talk to you later' considering all that he put her through, the worries and not to mention the decidedly untimely interruption when he came barreling in and knocking us down on our asses.

And Alice was definitely getting into it, she wanted me so bad that even without my gift I would have been able to feel it in the air. All of that is gone now, subdued, not that I can't easily fix it mind you but I was just too angry at the moment.

"It's okay Jaz, I can wait. At least he's safe." _Not if he doesn't make it up to you. I'll see to it myself._

Alice rubbed my back. Sometimes I wonder if she also has my ability to feel others' emotion. She seemed to be able to read mine just fine and she has a calming effect on me too.

It was in that relaxed moment that a random idea struck me. Not just any random idea but _great_ one.

"Alice, I was thinking, how would you like to spend some time in the sun?" She looked at me like I've grown two heads. "Not out in the mountains but an open beach. Warm breeze, sand and the heat of the sun on your skin."

"Ohh, that would be nice. I don't remember being at the beach when it's sunny. The people in TV looks like they have a lot of fun at the beach." I could see it in her eyes just how excited she was. She started that 'I'm happy' little dance of hers in the kitchen.

"So what do you say? I just got a house at some private beach. We can travel there at night." I grabbed onto her hands to keep her still. She gets a bit frisky when overly excited.

"But what about the people there? I mean it wouldn't really be just the two of us there, there would be other people at the beach right?" She started to talk really fast. "There are lots of people playing at the beach in TV."

"Not to worry, where I'm taking you the people aren't going to freak out at sight of us sparkling in the sun." I leaned towards her, our foreheads touching. "So Alice, you have yet to answer my question. Would you like to spend some time with me at the beach?" I kept looking into her eyes as I asked her the question.

"Yes." She said softly, putting her arms around my waist. We stood there content in each other's embrace. At that moment it seemed like the rest of the world ceased to exist, there were only the two of us, no problems no worries.

**BellaPOV**

I was vastly relieved when Edward finally spilled his guts out. It was nothing really. But Edward came from a whole different era. He got quite a high moral standard. After all, this is the guy who won't sleep with me without the sanctity of marriage. So it was quite understandable how upset he was to find out about Leah and Rosalie's relationship.

So I listened while he ranted on about the perverseness of people in general. "What is the world coming to?"

That was all he needed really, someone to listen and understand his view. Just as Leah and Rosalie have the right to have a relationship or whatever it was that they have going on, Edward has the right to his feelings. So what if he's disgusted by the notion of them sleeping together, you can't control your feelings. I personally don't think he's being unreasonable as long as he doesn't act on those feelings and make things difficult for those two because what he does is well within his control.

All that ranting must have taken a toll on him. Although we don't sleep, us vampires do need our rest. So he went on to lie down in our room. I told him to go ahead and have his rest while I check up on Alice. Now that I've dealt with Edward I could finally concentrate on Alice and her worries.

Alice and Jasper seemed to be having a tender moment in the kitchen. It was hard to tune out their conversation, damn my vampire hearing – how do I turn it off? The scene felt very intimate so I waited for them to break apart before I even entered the kitchen. "All's well now? I caught a glimpse of your happy dance."

"We're going to have some fun in the sun. Jasper is taking me to a beach," Alice informed me. She was bouncing up and down. "Ooh, I can see it already. We are definitely going to have fun. A lot of fun."

"Another honeymoon? Lucky you."

"Yes, I'm lucky to have my Jaz," she smiled gave him a hug. Turning around she gave me a searching look before relaxing once again in Jasper's arms. "I'm guessing everything is fine with Edward. You don't look worried."

"No, it's nothing much really. Edward was just upset about something."

"Something?" she asked. She straightened up. Sometimes it's easy to forget that Alice and Edward are not biological siblings. They can be very concerned and protective of each other. If I didn't know any better I would have been jealous of how close they are.

"It's just a small thing really."

"See, I told you. He gets upset over the smallest things," Jasper smiled at Alice.

I looked to Alice for explanation. "Jasper thinks Edward is a drama queen."

"He's just too sensitive about some things," I said defensively. It was automatic, I could not just kept quiet while someone criticise my Edward.

**EsmePOV**

It was a good thing that I am a vampire otherwise the coldness would have gotten to me. Carlisle really kept his basement in low temperature; it was freezing cold. I eyed the miscellaneous things he kept in jars and the various liquids in test tubes and beakers. I wonder what would happen if the bright blue one is mixed with the pinkish one. Would it simply turn purple or would it chemically react with one another? _What am I doing? I need to keep my goal in mind. Concentrate, Esme!_

He'd better get back soon. I was already starting to regret the whole thing. I was getting bored sprawled across his desk and trying to maintain a pose. Maybe I should strike a more natural pose somewhere near those colourful liquids, they look interesting especially the reddish green one. A sample of it on the petri dish was starting to congeal, must be the very low temperature, but what interest me was the fact that it seems to be wriggling a bit. _How curious. I wonder if human eyes would be able to catch that movement._

That must not distract me at this time. I have to keep my priorities in mind. If I were to achieve my goal my current location is the best spot. Because the effect might not be as dramatic since he might not notice me straight away like he would if I stay exactly where I was. The desk was right in the middle of the room, there was no way he'd overlook me.

That's it if he's not here in ten seconds I'll definitely leave. I couldn't stand the wait. Finally, I could hear someone approaching. Good.

And there he was standing still. Eyes wide open upon seeing me atop his desk, wearing nothing but matching black lace underwear, garter belt, silk stockings and a pair of red killer stilettos which I had practiced using in my room for a couple of days. I know how much he loves the stockings. He has a thing for the way the silk feels against him. The very thought made me smile and it also gave my courage a much needed boost.

When it became obvious to me that he wasn't going to move closer anytime soon I decided to approach him instead. Stalking towards him in the ridiculously high-heeled stilettos. I made sure to walk slowly so as to keep from tripping and at the same time trying to make it look sensuous instead of awkward.

"Umm, Esme, you might want to put some clothes on," he said. Not what I expected him to say but I tried not to let it bother me. Maybe he was just wary because I'm acting out of the ordinary. He probably just need a bit of time to get used to this.

"What's wrong? Don't you like what I'm wearing?" I slid my hands around his waist and pressed my body onto his. He does stay in great shape, I wonder if he would have let himself go as he gets older if he was a mortal.

"No, I do like it. But you have to put on your clothes now." Why is he insisting that I put my clothes on? Do I need to clue him in? I couldn't get anymore obvious unless I write and hang a sign on my neck. I was getting exasperated, I thought him being a guy would practically jump right in to have sex if I even slightly hinted at it. _Is he uncomfortable at the idea of having sex in his lab? Well, I'll just have to change his mind then._

"It's okay if you don't like what I'm wearing," I whispered in his ear. "I can just take them off." I smiled seeing his jaw drop, silently congratulating myself.

**CarlislePOV**

I was taken by surprise with the sight that greeted me, what was she doing splayed across my desk wearing that. Was she trying to give me a heart attack? As if that was even possible, my heart had stopped beating a long time ago.

"Umm, Esme, you might want to put some clothes on," I said as she came towards me. Where were they? Surely she didn't walk in here wearing only _that_. What was she doing here anyway? Never in our whole life together had she even once entered my lab before. It was understood that the lab was my work domain hence most of the time I'd be conducting experiments that require concentration making it necessary for others to stay away and not interrupt me.

"What's wrong? Don't you like what I'm wearing?" Why do women do that? How do they get from 'put some clothes on' to 'I don't like what you're wearing'? And they complain about us men not listening.

"No, I do like it. But you have to put on your clothes now." I tried to pry her off me. Her body was practically plastered onto mine. At the back of my mind there was a voice calling me all kind of stupid and to just strip off and join her. _'Think of how wonderful it would feel to have her slide her legs on your bare skin. She wearing thigh high stockings for heavens sake. Pretty sure they're silk, imagine how that'll feel on your skin," the voice in his head said, sounding strangely like his._

"It's okay if you don't like it," she whispered. The puffs of air that hits my ears when she spoke was making me crazy. It was somehow turning me on and that was a most inconvenient time to be in such a state. Then when I thought things could not get any worse she said something that was sure to drive me crazy. She said, "I can just take them off."

Oh, God! WHERE ARE HER CLOTHES? I panicked. My eyes searching for the blasted clothes. I can't take it much longer, she had to cover herself up quickly.

"Whoa!"

**EmmettPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked twice, but my vision stays the same. Right in front of me was Esme in what little clothing she had on. And by the looks of it she was making her moves on Carlisle.

"Whoa!"

Esme froze, eyes widening. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Carlisle was looking around like he was searching for something while trying to cover as much of her as possible with his own body.

Too late for that. He might have managed to block my view of her but it didn't erase the image from my mind.

For a moment all I could think of was how hot she looked. I never really thought of her as my mother since she was nothing like my birth mother. She was more like a cool honorary aunt. That was a good thing I suppose otherwise the image right before my eyes would have scarred me for life.

"Emmett," Carlisle said pointedly. I left them without further prodding. It was obvious that Esme needed some time to get herself together. I had probably shocked her to the core.

I walked out of the basement and leaned by the door. Waiting.

That's when it hit me all at once. It all seemed more real now that I took a time to actually stop and rethink the whole plan. I got nervous. Not knowing what else I could do I began praying to God.

I closed my eyes and just prayed. I wondered if God would even listen to my prayers. I was a vampire after all, a being damned for eternity.

Am I being selfish by being with Leah? She's not damned like me. There is no redemption for my kind and I was alright with that. What bothered me was that I might be damning Leah by being with her. What if she falls out of God's good grace by association, to me?

I may not have seen any evidence of the afterlife, heaven and hell. But what if there is heaven? Would I destroy what chances Leah has of going to heaven?

"Ah, Emmett." Carlisle stepped out through the doorway.

Esme dashed by as soon as Carlisle moved out of the way. She was gone at the blink of an eye.

"So you wanted to talk," Carlisle reminded me why I came to see him in first place. "I assume it's a serious matter."

"Yes. It's very important. I really need your help."

"Well let's go down and talk in the lab."

**EsmePOV**

Can it get more embarrassing? The one time I decided to loosen up a bit and be more daring and this happens to me. It'll be a long time coming till I ever try anything like this again. Maybe I should just be content with what I have. Some things just won't change. The sooner I accept that and deal with it the better it would be.

I glared at the lingerie strewn on the floor like they were some kind of cursed ancient artifacts. I couldn't bear looking at them anymore. The humiliation was still fresh in my mind. I needed to get those blasted things out of my sight.

I picked up the unlucky garments and stuffed them in a bag. I was going to give them away to Goodwill or burn them to spare the less fortunate from more bad luck. I tossed the bag in the closet and got into bed.

I felt drained. How am I going to live the rest of this unnatural life? I still have a long and endless life ahead of me unless someone decides to decapitate and incinerate me. I lay down there cursing the very nature of us vampire that made sleep unnecessary. I would have loved to forget everything for a moment and just have a deep relaxing sleep. How was I supposed to turn off my brain for just a while? All the stress might break me down and turn me into a psychotic killer. I'm going to end up on a killing rampage one day and the Volturi would have to take me down like some rabid dog.

I may have qualms about killing humans but I could picture myself going crazy and attacking a herd of cattle at some farm in broad daylight. All the cows scampering around as I take them down, bits of wool flying everwhere as I go for the sheep – yeah I somehow picture sheep falling victim to my mental breakdown too, maybe because I used to enjoy eating lamb chop – tearing them apart, alarming all the farm animals and eventually alerting the humans.

If only Emmett was a normal teenage boy who sneaks out to be with his friends after curfew. That would have been more manageable. How am I supposed to face him after this? It had been the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me. And why did it have to be Emmett of all people?

**CarlislePOV**

"I assume it's a serious matter."

"Yes. It's very important. I really need your help." Emmett pleaded.

"Well let's go down and talk in the lab." I walked down the stairs wondering what he had in mind. It was times like this that I truly felt like a father, when my children turn to me for help. It showed that they have faith in me and trust me enough to go to me when they are in trouble.

I only hope I could help them every single time.

"Remember that theory you came up with a while back. The one about the effects of the shapeshifting has on the werewolves. Why they're not aging and all. You said something about hormones…"

I vaguely remember that particular train of thought. Yes, I was analyzing the werewolves' biological makeup. It was pretty interesting, the very idea of what is basically normal human makeup but with a slight twist to it.

Seeing as the current ones are descendents of the older generation of shapeshifters I had assumed that it all lies in the genes. Unless there are some other shapeshifting werewolves out there without any familial connection at all that we don't know of.

Now, why is Emmett bringing this up? What could he possibly want from them? The secret to stopping the aging process? He's already more or less immortal, aging is no longer a concern for him.

This is very intriguing indeed. And I do love a good puzzle.

Part of the reason I became a doctor was because of the prospect all those possible cures out there yet to be discovered and the challenge of diagnosing a patient with uncommon symptoms.

And then there all those the experiments. Not knowing for sure what the result may be is one of the things about it that interests me. Discovering the unknown. I had always been a curious person. The idea of solving a puzzle was a major pull for me.

**JasperPOV**

"…so really it was nothing much, Edward was just reacting to the idea like the conservative he is."

"But Bella he was born in a different era. Things were very different back then I'd imagine. He would not be any more conservative than the other people from that era. I don't think he'd ever grow out of some of the notions that had been hammered into him long ago."

I was getting sick of the conversation about poor Edward. Him and his sensibilities can kiss my ass. A man should act like a man and stop being such a fragile flower.

But Rosalie and the Wolf Girl. Now that's some news. I wonder how Emmett is taking it. I was too angry earlier and too busy making sure he knew how pissed off I was to read his emotions. Was he heartbroken and grieving? Or was he mad with jealousy?

Alice and Bella were still talking about delicate flower boy so I tuned them out and began to fantasize about Rose and Wolf Girl getting it on. I wonder if Rose gets rough with her wolf as she does with Emmett. Or would she be gentle considering she's with a girl.

Who am I kidding? Wolf Girl's no helpless female. She's more than capable of handling whatever Rose dishes out. She might like to play rough too. Was that why Rose's clothes were badly torn? Did Wolf Girl ripped it off her? Maybe ruined it with her sharp wolf claws?

Are they in a serious relationship? Maybe I could talk Alice into having a threesome with Rose. The very idea of it was turning me on. I looked surreptitiously at Alice. I wonder if she would ever agree to a threesome. I contemplated the probability of her agreeing and weighed it against the consequences if she didn't.

Voicing out such request might mean losing Alice altogether. It's a high price to pay and I wasn't sure it was the risk worth taking. I don't think I bear losing her now that I've had a taste of what life was like with her. How could anything be worth the possibility of losing Alice?

Not having the guts to actually suggest such a thing to Alice didn't stop me from fantasizing about it though. I wasn't digging the Wolf Girl but Rose was definitely a turn on for me. There is something irresistible about her attitude. I somehow find her cold and distant demeanor strangely appealing sometimes. Which is a surprise since Alice is the exact opposite and I love her with all my heart. These two girls are like night and day. So different in personality yet both attract me.

I watched as Alice talked to Bella. She was perfection. Small and feminine. Kind and gentle. So why do I still fantasize about Rosalie?

I need to stop thinking of Rose, Edward might catch me. I got a warning last time he caught me. Him and Alice really look out for one another.

**EdwardPOV**

"What happened?" I asked the trio in the kitchen. "I saw Esme running upstairs just now."

Alice and Bella looked at each other and shrugged. They both denied knowing anything or having anything to do with Esme's sudden flight up the stairs. Jasper on the other hand had a guilty look on his face. I read his mind and was assaulted by the lurid images from his mind.

I gave a warning look accompanied by a low growl.

"What is it?" Alice asked catching the exchange between us. "Jasper, you know what's going on with Esme?"

Jasper vehemently shook his head in answer, keeping a wary eye on me. _Yeah, you better be on guard, asshole._

"Edward what's going on?" Alice asked me instead. She could clearly see that Jasper was in no state to make any explanation.

"Nothing Alice, don't worry about it, just some stray thought that I don't approve of."

"All that intensity over a stray thought? Really Edward, you need to learn more self control." Alice advised, looking at me with patience in her eyes.

"I had no idea what that was all about but I gather it's nothing. It still doesn't explain Esme running around the house," Bella pointed out.

"And she was wearing a robe," I added. The girls were definitely interested to know what had Esme running in house dressed in a robe.

"Are you sure she was wearing a robe? You did say she was running. So you could have been mistaken about the robe," Bella questioned me.

"I'm sure it was a robe. It was flapping like a robe, flashing her legs."

"You ogled her legs?" Alice gasped.

"No, I didn't," I vehemently denied. Bella was quiet which made me more nervous. What was she thinking? Why of all minds, the one I can't read is hers?

"So which is it? Did you or did you not look at her legs?" Alice taunted me.

"It's not how you put it. I wasn't checking out her legs, I merely saw them as opposed to really looking at them," I tried to explain.

Then the little minx laughed. She actually laughed at me. "Sorry, Edward, I couldn't resist teasing you for a bit." She got me good. I had been too flustered to hear what she had been thinking, too busy trying to defend myself.

"Did you see what she was wearing under her robe?" Bella asked thoughtfully. I was nonplussed. Was it a test or did she really want to know the answer? What should I say? I looked at Alice for guidance but she was not helping me at all, she her poker face on and having inane thoughts in her head. It would seem that the girls were ganging up on me, even my favourite sister.

In an attempt to steer away from a conversation that could only end badly for me, I blurted out about the unnatural relationship Rosalie was having on the side.

"Bella already filled us in on that," Alice said. How could she? I was sure that she would at least played along to get Bella off the subject of Esme's attire. Making sure Bella didn't see me, I gave her a look that clearly screams 'Judas' but she looked unrepentant.

"Are you sure it's true?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I had it on good authority that she was with Leah."

"Whose good authority would that be?" he asked. Again with the questions. If I weren't so eager to avoid certain conversation I would not be in a mood to entertain this little interrogation of his. But I was more concerned with not answering Bella's question which worth a number of questions from Jasper. The lesser of two evils.

"Jacob, who got it from Seth."

"Seth? The other wolf in Jake's pack?"

"Yes. He also happens to be Leah's brother," Edward explained.

"Hmm… I personally think that to sort out the facts from exaggeration and outright lies you ask the person directly instead of relying on unsubstantiated rumour passed on by third parties," Jasper cautioned. "But at the same time I don't think a brother would make up such stories about his own sister."

**EmilyPOV**

I have no idea what got into him. One moment I was with Leah, finally mending the rift that had kept us apart. It was like a miracle. I had often dreamed of her forgiveness but never had I for even once thought it was even possible.

But story of my life, just as things were looking up something would go wrong. In this case, that something is my husband attacking my cousin. Without any provocation, I might add.

I know the pack had developed some weird habits due to the nature of the wolf in them. But unprovoked attacks? The only time I can remember anything like this would be the time Sam lost control and lashed out at me. I thought he had got over that. Maybe I should reconsider having kids. I don't see how I can start a family with him if I can't trust him with the kids.

I shuddered at the thought of him losing it when a baby's cries wakes him up in a middle of the night, upsetting his sleep. Or when a kid was throwing a tantrum as I have seen some of my young cousins were prone to do. I was scared at the realisation of how much damage he could do to little kids both physically and mentally.

It was a good thing that Claire and Sophie had been nothing but angelic so far. I could not bear the thought of the potential harm I had been unknowingly exposing them to. My poor cousins.

"Em, babe," he knocked. "Open the door, please."

"Go away," I said. "Just leave us alone."

"But I need to talk to you," he begged.

I looked at the kids sleeping soundly. Sophie was tucked in bed just the as I had left her, while Claire had somehow ended up sprawled on her belly with her feet on her pillow and her head somewhere buried under the covers. It wouldn't be long before the knocking woke them up. I made a split second decision. The sound of him knocking rushing me to take action.

Leah's hand stopped my frantic movement. "What are you doing?" she asked softly. "It's me he's mad at. I can just go."

I looked at her. This girl I used to talk to for hours late in the night until early in the morning because she's the only one who really gets me that the time did not matter. Now there she was ready to back off to make things better between Sam and I. How did it end up like this? To the point of choosing between my bestfriend and my husband?

She never made me give up anything for her. _He's making me give her up._

She'd walk away without a fuss for me. _He's still knocking on the door and it's getting louder._

She'd always been there to protect me from being harmed. _He scarred me for life._

She came back for me after all the pain I caused her, she'll always be there for me. _He's the one who left someone he planned to settle down with for someone he just met._

I felt so frustrated. It was obvious that she was the safer bet. But I still felt a longing to be with him for the rest of my life.

"Don't go. I need your help," I said to Leah. I could feel myself tearing up. Hard as it was to make this decision, I knew I had to stick to it. And that I need Leah's help to do it. I need someone to keep me together when my whole life crumbles down. I took a deep breath, gathering all my courage to say what I had to even say it out loud. "I'm leaving him."

With those words I felt like the world just turned upside down. I was glad for Leah's presence.

**A/N:** So I realised that besides the compassionate nature, there is nothing much on Carlisle's character. Like what makes him tick. So I took the liberty of making him a curious and experimental scientist with a thing for silk stockings.

And then there's Esme. Poor Esme, I somehow made have a bit of a mid-life crisis, trying to spice things up. All these vampires lived for so long so I figured things must get tedious sometimes. I was trying to get something more out of her than letting her be some housewife lost in the background. I refuse to make her into a Stepford wife.

I couldn't resist putting in that bit where Alice teased Edward about ogling Esme's legs. I can totally see prude Edward spluttering, insisting on his innocence.

About Emily divorcing Sam, well, more on that later on. And don't think I forgot about Rosalie. Emmett's talk with Carlisle has something to do with Rosalie's plan in the beginning of this story.

Thank you for sticking around to read this chapter. I know it's a long time coming. But bear with me. We're getting close to the end.

Leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. I've gone through and edited this chapter over and over again. Despite that I still find it lacking something. And I apologise for any mistake I still overlooked.


End file.
